Más allá de los sueños
by arashipotter
Summary: El amor puede llegar a nacer por un encuentro a la luz de la luna, poco a poco los corazónes se unen, pero siempre hay obstaculos que los detienen ¿qué sucedera con dos jovenes que desean tenerse pero la gente se los impide? SasuSaku...jeje otro summary..
1. Chapter 1

**OK, OK, Este es mi primer fic, espero que les llegue a gustar, ojalá y no sean malos jeje, le heche muchas ganas para hacerlo y para que llegaran a pasar un buen rato leyendolo.**

**Naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla (ya saben eso)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Más allá de los sueños**

Capitulo 1: Noticia inesperada.

Se encontraba sentada en su habitación, una joven de mirada esmeralda y cabellos rozados, pensando, era lo único que podía hacer, siempre que intentaba ir a los establos y cabalgar un rato por los enormes jardines que poseía el palacio donde vivía, su padre se lo impedía.

- Eres una princesa. – Le decía – no puedes hacer eso. ¿Que crees que pensará la gente del pueblo si te ve haciendo tales cosas?

- Pero padre! Tan solo quiero estar un rato fuera de mis aposentos, es bastante aburrido tener que quedarme aquí y sin hacer nada, aparte, sabes perfectamente que me encantan los caballos – Intentaba excusarse – De niña siempre me dejabas cabalgar cuando quisiera, no se que hay de diferencia ahora que he crecido.

Su padre la miro, era un hombre de cabello oscuro y una mirada verde esmeralda, igual a la de su hija…la princesa Sakura.

- Eso es – Le respondía el rey – que ahora que tienes 18 años, debes guardar compostura para poder conseguir un pretendiente digno de estar en el trono.

Si…eso era lo que siempre pasaba, siempre debía comportarse como la próxima esposa que debía ser. Su madre si la hubiera dejado…su madre… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordarla, su padre también lloraba en las noches por ella, aunque lo negara, la había perdido; fue victima de una enfermedad que los doctores aun desconocían. Ya no había marcha atrás, la extrañaba bastante, eso era de notarse, ya que cada vez que veía una pintura de ella, sus ojos se cristalizaban y se veía obligada a retirar la mirada del rostro de su madre. – Tienes que ser fuerte – era lo que su padre le decía…fuerte…fuerte…esas palabras se cruzaban por su mente todos los días. ¡Claro que debía ser fuerte! Pero para eso tenia que salir al mundo, enfrentarse a todo eso desconocido para ella, problemas diarios, caminar libre y tranquila por las calles viendo a las mujeres barrer las calles, los hombres hablar animadamente y trabajando, niños jugar con su gran inocencia…todo eso era lo que ella realmente deseaba. Esa era la manera con la cual se podría hacer fuerte. Vivir, para hacerse fuerte se debía vivir, y no estar encerrada todo el tiempo en un palacio aprendiendo a escribir, leer, pasear por los pasillos…eso no era vida.

Por suerte para ella siempre tenia a su mejor amiga…Ino, una joven de mirada azulada y cabello rubio, de la misma estatura que la princesa. Aunque fuera de la servidumbre, Sakura siempre la trataba como parte de la familia, era como un reemplazo mas joven de su madre, por así decirlo. Siempre le contaba sus secretos y anhelos y ella intentaba ayudarla en todo lo posible.

Así era su vida, estar atrapada entre paredes sin poder sentir la libertad que tanto ansiaba.

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Sakura? – era Ino.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la joven sin prestarle atención a lo que su amiga le iba a decir.

- Su padre la quiere ver, dice que es urgente – termino de avisar la rubia.

- Enseguida voy, gracias Ino.

La rubia sonrió a su amiga para después retirarse cerrando la puerta.

¿Urgente¿Qué puede ser tan urgente? Se preguntaba la pelirosa, aun sin quitar la mirada de la ventana. Pasaron unos segundos cuando por fin decidió ir al encuentro de su padre.

Iba por los pasillos cuando por fin llego a las puertas que daban al salón de estudios de su padre, un guardia custodiaba la entrada, y justo antes de que Sakura tomara la perilla de la puerta, el guardia le cerró el paso posando su lanza frente a ella. La joven lo miro con impresión, cuando se dio cuenta de que el guardia la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- Naruto…- le dijo la pelirosa haciéndose la indignada, y cruzando los brazos en forma de reclamo…pero también sonreía divertida.

- Je, je, hola princesa Sakura, me alegro mucho de verla – le contesto el joven, era alto y con buen físico, tenia los ojos de un azul cielo hermosos que mostraban algo de inocencia y su cabello era rubio. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque ahora fuese el soldado preferido de su padre, Sakura no dejaba de verlo como un gran amigo. Desde niños se llevaban bastante bien, el padre de Naruto era gran amigo del padre de Sakura, mejor conocido como el rey Haruno. Y cuando el señor Uzumaki murió, le encomendó al rey el cuidado de su hijo, el cual accedió con mucho gusto.

Naruto y Sakura vivieron una infancia bastante unida, hasta que los dos comenzaron a crecer y la princesa debía de comportarse conforme a su titulo, y el rey decidió que Naruto debía comenzar entrenarse para lograr ser un buen soldado; para sorpresa de todos, a sus cortos 18 años, logro superar a su padre conforme a batalla, convirtiéndolo así, en el favorito del rey Haruno.

Y aunque a veces los dos jóvenes no se vieran por un largo tiempo, seguían teniendo unos grandes lazos de amistad.

- Vamos Naruto, sabes que me puedes llamar de tu, sabes perfectamente que odio las formalidades. – le reclamo la princesa dejando a un lado el enojo de hace unos momentos.

- Lo se, lo se, pero como el soldado que soy, tengo que hacerlo…aparte – se acerco al oído de la joven, para después convertir su voz en un pequeño susurro – el rey puede que nos escuche, y sabes que él es algo estricto aunque seamos amigos.

- Mmmmm… tienes razón, pero creo que él comprenderá – le dedico una linda sonrisa, para después apartarse un poco de su amigo y abrir la puerta – nos vemos Naruto. – se despidió de el con un movimiento de su mano, para después entrar en la habitación donde su padre la esperaba.

- Adiós princesa Sakura, luego te invito a comer algo jeje – fue lo ultimo que pudo decir, ya que la puerta se había cerrado, dejándolo fuera del alcance de su amiga.

Era un salón grande, docenas de estantes repletos de libros de toda clase estaban acomodados alrededor de ese lugar, al fondo había una gran mesa redonda, donde se reunía el rey junto con el consejo para poder discutir asuntos de importancia para el reino. También había una gran ventana que asomaba a un balcón, donde se podía apreciar la hermosa vista de los jardines y el gran pueblo bajando la colina en donde se encontraba el palacio; además había unos cuantos sillones para poder sentirse cómodo mientras se leía.

En uno de esos se encontraba su padre, leyendo un libro y tomando una taza de té, la cual dejo de inmediato en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba a un lado, al ver a su hija, se levanto y fue hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo.

- Mi querida hija – la saludo, rompiendo el abrazo y tomándola por los hombros para poderla observar – eres tan hermosa como tu madre – este comentario hizo sonrojar a la joven y decidió sentarse frente a su padre.

- ¿Para que me llamaste padre? Ino me dijo que rea muy urgente. – pregunto Sakura con algo de inquietud en su voz, por alguna extraña razón podía predecir que lo que su padre le iba a decir no seria nada bueno…al menos para ella.

Su padre la miro profundamente, se levando de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, se detuvo frente a ella, respiro profundamente y se giro hacia su hija, para después decirle…

- Sabes que tienes 18 años, ya eres toda una mujer, y creo que es momento para que busques un pretendiente…- Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente, aun sin poder entender. – A lo que quiero llegar es… - se acerco a su hija y posó su mano sobre su hombro – que es hora de escoger a tu próximo esposo. Para eso…he decidido organizar un baile con todos los reyes de los reinos vecinos, de los cuales decidiré por uno, y así podrás convertirte en reina.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, la sorpresa, desesperación, tristeza, tantos sentimientos mas la comenzaron a invadir.

- ¡Pero padre¿Qué tal si ninguno de ellos me agrada!No me quiero enamorar forzadamente, y eso lo sabes perfectamente. – comenzó a reclamar de inmediato, pero fue interrumpida por la severa voz de su padre.

- Eso lo se perfectamente jovencita, pero date cuenta de que es una gran oportunidad de unir lazos con otros reinos. Además…- la miro profundamente – quiero estar seguro de que dejare mi reino en buenas manos, en manos de alguien que sepa controlar una nación, y sobre todo… - cambió su semblante estricto por uno más cariñoso y continuó – quiero estar seguro de que dejare a lo que mas amo, mi posesión más preciada: mi hija…en buenas manos.

- ¿Pero y si la persona que elijes no es la indicada¿Si resulta ser alguien que lleve a tu reino a la ruina? – intentaba excusarse la joven.

- Eso ya lo veremos, por eso tendrás oportunidad de conocerlos y yo también, así podré escoger el mejor.

- ¿PERO! – dijo desesperada la princesa.

- No hay pero que valga, ya lo he decidido…mañana en la mañana enviare cartas a todos los reinos vecinos, avisándoles del baile; será dentro de una semana. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte. – dicho esto, el rey se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leer nuevamente, sin hacer caso a los reclamos de su hija, la cual lo seguía mirando.

- Mamá me hubiera escuchado – estas palabras sorprendieron al rey y causaron una gran tristeza, tristeza de la cual Sakura se dio cuenta, mas no le importó y salio de la habitación algo consternada, se arrepentía de haber dicho eso a su padre. Lo único que él quería era su bienestar, y lo único que ella hacia era herirlo.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró nuevamente con Naruto, el cual la miraba comprensivo; al parecer escucho toda la conversación anterior.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el joven, posando su mirada en el suelo, pero sin perder su postura rígida.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – dijo mientras lo miraba extrañada.

- Por haber escuchado algo que no debía, y por lo que va a ocurrir – se podía ver la tristeza en el rostro del joven. Desde niños siempre tubo la habilidad de ponerse en el lugar de los demás y de poder sentir como sentían los demás, cosa que Sakura le agradecía mucho, puesto que tanto él como Ino eran los únicos que la podían hacer sentirse mejor.

- No te preocupes – se acercó a el y lo abrazó, esto sorprendió al joven, pero correspondió el abrazo. Se separó de el y lo miró – veras que podré salir de esto, me conoces, y sabes que puedo resolverlo.

El rubio la miro tiernamente.

- Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, aunque sea el soldado de tu padre, no puedo dejar sola a mi mejor amiga. – le dedico una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

- Gracias – le dijo en un susurro – mejor me voy, necesito pensar en lo que puedo hacer. – dicho esto se comenzó a alejar de su amigo, par así pasar por los pasillos del palacio y llegar a su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta no puedo contener mas el llanto, las lagrimas salían por si solas, todas las emociones que guardo frente a su padre se demostraban en cada lagrima que sacaba… ¿por qué¿Por qué tenia que hacerle eso su padre? Ella no quería casarse con un completo extraño.

Tantas cosas le vinieron en ese momento a la mente, momentos en los que pasaba ratos jugando con Naruto, el momento en el que conoció a Ino, cuando paseaba por los jardines jugando con su madre…su madre…su madre, como le encantaría que se encontrara en es momento, para poderla abrazar y decirle lo desesperada que se sentía.

Dentro de una semana seria obligada a amar a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, se sentía desesperada…

Desesperada.

Siempre soñó con el amor, poder ser libre junto a la persona que tanto llegaría a amar, pero… ¿Cómo saber si la persona que su padre elegiría para casarse con ella seria esa persona tan esperada? Podría ser, o también llegara a suceder que ese hombre fuera un ruin patán que la llegaría a golpear y maltratara a su reino…

- No, - dijo para si misma – mi padre nunca lo permitiría, el elegirá a alguien bueno, a alguien que me quiera, que me respete, y que le de un buen futuro a el reino de mi padre. – levanto la mirada y la fijó en su ventana.

Anochecía.

- ¿Y si se equivoca? – dijo una voz dentro de ella, la cual despertó en la joven el sentimiento de romper en llanto nuevamente.

Lloraba.

Repentinamente sintió unos suaves brazos rodearla.

- Todo esta bien – escucho una voz decir – estoy aquí.

- Madre – fueron las últimas palabras de la joven antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

_Corría…corría desesperada por un bosque, oía que alguien la llamaba, mas ella no hacia caso a los gritos de esa persona._

_Seguía corriendo, aun divisaba un palacio cerca, no estaba tan lejos, no tanto como ella sentía que quería estar._

_Sintió que chocó contra alguien, lo miraba, mas su rostro era borroso, no lo podía reconocer, tan solo escucho su voz, una hermosa voz._

_- ¿Por que huye? – le cuestiono la voz. _

_- Tengo miedo a ser dañada por alguien – contesto la joven._

_- ¿Y se puede saber quien podría hacer daño a alguien como usted?_

_- No lo se, simplemente no lo quiero… No lo quiero. – lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos esmeraldas. Pero pudo sentir el suave tacto de unos dedos retirando el líquido salino de sus mejillas._

_- No llore, yo no seria capaz de lastimarla, no a alguien como usted. _

_El tacto se detuvo, la joven fijo su mirada en el borroso rostro del muchacho y pregunto…_

_- ¿Quién eres?_

Sakura se levantó exaltada

- Ese joven – pronunció en un susurro.

- Veo que por fin despertaste – pronuncio una voz de mujer a su lado. La princesa miró hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y vio a su mejor amiga. – ¿Sabias que hablas dormida?- tal comentario hizo sonrojar a Sakura por completo, al recordar aquel sueño tan extraño que tubo, y sobretodo al recordar al joven con quien soñó. – Parecía que hablabas con alguien, un chico tal vez… - Ino la miro picaramente, haciendo que la princesa apartara su mirada de la de ella. Cuando repentinamente recordó algo…su madre.

- Mi madre – dijo tan de repente que sobresaltó a Ino.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó esta.

- Mi madre – siguió hablando Sakura – antes de quedarme dormida, mi madre me abrazó.

Ino la miro sorprendida, para después cambiar su semblante a uno de cariño…

- Sakura…- le llamo – lo siento mucho, pero era yo.

Sakura aparto su mirada de su amiga, una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Continuará...

Q tal? Les gustó? Espero Reviews porfa, quieor sbaer si lo continuo o no jeje. Muchas cosas pueden pasar y puede q no se arrepentiran de leerlo.

ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Grax por sus reviews, en verdad me hicieron muy felíz. Aquí les va el segundo capitulo.

**Más allá de los sueños.**

2.

Un hombre de traje negro caminaba por los pasillos de un enorme palacio, con un sobre en la mano. Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de mármol con pequeños grabados de caballos y espadas, llamo tres veces y una voz en el interior le respondió.

- Entre -

El hombre abrió la puerta para entrar a un enorme salón, estaba oscuro, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas, lo cual no permitía que la luz del sol pasara con facilidad.

Había unas cuantas mesas, todas repletas de libros, y algunas sillas, al igual que unas velas para poder leer mejor.

- Señor – dijo el hombre del traje – ha llegado una carta, del reino del norte. Parece ser que es para un baile.

- Dame eso – hablo una voz que provenía de una de las sillas. El hombre de traje se acerco a donde provenía la voz y le entrego el sobre a un hombre de por lo menos 30 años, con cabello liso y negro que llegaba a sus hombros, rostro pálido y unos ojos rasgados parecidos a los de una serpiente. – Retírate, y por cierto…llama a Sasuke, dile que lo quiero ver. –

- Claro mi señor – dicho esto el hombre salió.

Tomó el sobre y lo examino con detenimiento, después lo abrió para poder leer la carta que tenia frente a sus ojos:

_Respetable señor:_

_Le avisamos por este medio, que el día 23 de octubre se celebrará un baile en el palacio de la familia Haruno para escoger al próximo esposo de la princesa Sakura, tenga por consiguiente que se elegirá a alguno de los reyes o príncipes solteros de alguno de los reinos. Le rogamos su presencia, se hospedarán en el palacio durante una semana y al final de ésta se elegirá al que será el esposo de la princesa._

_Esta también puede ser una gran oportunidad para unir lazos y reinos._

_Atte: Reino del norte._

- Con que un baile he – pensó el hombre, cuando nuevamente escucho que llamaban a la puerta. – Entre – dijo.

La puerta se abrió y un joven de al menos 19 años entró al salón.

- Me quería ver señor Orochimaru – hablo el joven mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Si, al parecer se realizara un baile en el reino del norte, el reino de la familia Haruno, es para escoger al que será el próximo esposo de la princesa. – comenzó a explicar Orochimaru. – y quisiera llevarte a ti y a tu hermano para protección personal, saben perfectamente que son mis subordinados favoritos, y espero que puedan hacer bien su trabajo. Aparte…- se detuvo y miró a el joven – no quiero dar una mala impresión frente a los demás reinos llevando soldados inútiles, ya que pienso ganarme la mano de esa princesa.

- Si mi señor, yo lo se – respondió Sasuke.

- Bien, ahora quiero que vallas y avises a tu hermano, partimos dentro de dos días. – se volvió a sentar y haciendo un ademán con la mano le ordeno salir.

- Si señor – hizo otra reverencia y salio de la habitación.

Una sombra salió de la oscuridad de aquélla habitación.

- Al parecer ha llegado nuestro momento ¿verdad señor Orochimaru? – pregunto la sombra.

- A si es, amigo mió…así es.- una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, iba pensando. Desde hacia unos meses su señor ya no era el mismo. Había conducido a su reino a la pobreza cobrando impuestos cada vez mayores, para así poder hacer un ejército mayor y más fuerte. Él aun no sabía las razones de su rey para hacer eso, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que muy pronto la encontraría.

Seguía caminando tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando menos se lo esperó ya se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento, donde él y su hermano entrenaban día a día para poder llenar las expectativas de su rey y conducir bien al ejército.

Ahí lo pudo ver. Su hermano Itachi, el mayor de los Uchiha, cabalgando y tirando con el arco a un blanco, era una de las prácticas más difíciles, ya que se debía mantener bastante bien el equilibrio y a la vez tener una excelente puntería para poder dar en el blanco.

Lo miró, aunque fuera 5 años mayor que él, era lo único que le quedaba de su familia, sus padres habían muerto a manos de dos ladrones que irrumpieron en su hogar mientras que él e Itachi se encontraban dormidos, afortunadamente su vecina logro llamar a los soldados que pasaban por ahí y apresaron a los ladrones, desafortunadamente, sus padres no sobrevivieron, ya que al intentar proteger a sus hijos fallecieron en el intento. Dejando así a los dos hermanos huérfanos. Por suerte, los soldados los tomaron y los llevaron en presencia del antiguo rey, el padre de Orochimaru, y lo convencieron de que se quedaran en el palacio haciendo trabajos con la servidumbre.

Con el paso del tiempo y conforme iban creciendo, los dos se interesaron en el ejercito y las batallas, como el rey había muerto, el trono quedó en manos de su hijo Orohimaru, quien les dio la oportunidad de entrar a su ejercito, y al ver el gran potencial que los dos tenían, los dejo al mando.

Sonrió.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba su hermano y le llamó.

- Hey Itachi! – éste volteo a verlo y se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Valla, valla, pero miren que tenemos aquí, mi querido hermano pequeño – dijo en un tono de sarcasmo. Para se mayor era de la estatura de Sasuke, tenia cabello largo y negro, agarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre, y su mirada era profunda, tanto él como Sasuke eran de cuerpo atlético.

Sasuke en cambio tenia el cabello corto y negro, sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche, casi no mostraban sentimiento alguno, pero de ves en cuando le dedicaba una mirada de cariño a su hermano. Ambos eran realmente atractivos, cada vez que hacían recorridos por el reino todas las jóvenes se les acercaban ofreciéndoles cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran, tenían mucha atención, peor eso a Sasuke no le interesaba, siempre que una joven se le acercaba el la evadía; no era como Itachi, le encantaba la atención que recibía, se podría decir que era un mujeriego, pero aún así creía en el amor. – Todavía sigo en busca del amor de la mujer ideal para mi hermanito, no me mal interpretes. – era lo que siempre le decía. Pero por alguna extraña razón, él le creía.

En cambio, Sasuke no creía en nada de eso, en lo único que pensaba era en poder ser el mejor soldado de todos, en ningún momento de su corta vida se le había pasado por la mente el llegar a enamorarse de alguien.

- ¿Para qué me quieres? – habló Itachi, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ah? A sí, el rey me aviso que dentro de dos días iríamos al reino del norte, al parecer se celebrará un baile para poder elegir al que será el próximo esposo de la princesa de ese reino. Quiere que seamos su guardia personal.

- Ya veo – dijo el Uchiha mayor. – Según lo que he escuchado, hay chicas bastantes lindas en ese reino, creo que ha llegado nuestro momento hermanito. – lo miró picaramente y le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el costado con el codo.

- Sabes perfectamente que no me pienso enamorar – le reprochó, retirando la mirada del rostro de su hermano. Itachi lo miro extrañado, para después sonreír burlonamente.

- Quien sabe, el destino siempre tiene planes distintos para todo.

Sasuke lo miró, tenia razón, el destino siempre cambia todo, a veces para bien y a veces para mal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras, en otro lugar más alejado, una pelirosa se encontraba sentada en su habitación, pensando en los hechos de la noche pasada, las palabras que le dijo su padre acerca de su próximo compromiso, el baile que se realizaría dentro de una semana y la confusión que tubo de Ino y su madre, se sintió estúpida pero a la vez aliviada, aliviada de que Ino siempre estuviera ahí cuando ella mas la necesitaba, aunque aun no le decía nada acerca de los planes de su padre, le estaba profundamente agradecida de que la hubiera apoyado.

Repentinamente se le vino a la mente el sueño que tubo, aquel sueño tan extraño, parecía tan real, la voz del joven retumbaba en su mente "_Yo no seria capaz de lastimarla…" _Al recordar esas palabras se sonrojó, a pesar de que hubiera sido tan solo un sueño, parecía tan real. Alguien llamó a la puerta, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante. – dijo la joven.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al rostro sonriente de Naruto.

- Hola Sakura! – la saludo tan animado como siempre, mientras entraba a la habitación, detrás de él pasó Ino, quien también le sonreía. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el rubio.

- Bastante bien – contesto la pelirosa, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Por cierto… ¿no deberías estar con mi padre? – preguntó un poco preocupada la joven.

- Jeje, pues digamos que esta algo ocupado, y por el momento no me necesita, así que decidí venir a visitarte un rato y de camino me encontré a Ino. – sonrió juguetonamente mientras señalaba a la rubia que estaba su lado.

- Sakura… - le llamó la rubia, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes. – Naruto me contó lo que sucedió ayer. – tal comentario sorprendió a la pelirosa, haciendo que posara su mirada en su amigo y después la pasara hacia la rubia. – Sabes que cuentas con nosotros en todo lo que quieras, nunca te vamos a dejar sola ni por un momento y eso tú lo sabes. – dicho esto se acercó a su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo, haciendo que unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparan de los ojos de la pelirosa.

- Muchas gracias Ino, gracias Naruto, es solo que… - se detuvo un momento para recapacitar lo sucedido. - …es solo que no me quiero enamorar forzadamente de alguien a quien ni conozco, confió plenamente en mi padre, pero… - miró a sus amigos quienes la escuchaban atentamente. - … ¿y si elige mal?

Sus amigos la miraron comprensivos, Naruto se sentó en una silla que se encontraba enfrente de donde estaba la joven y le tomo la mano con cariño, mientras le daba un pequeño apretón de ánimos.

- Sabemos que te preocupa Sakura, pero hay que tener plena confianza en tu padre, él nunca haria nada que te hiciera daño, y si se llega a dar el caso de que fuese una mala elección, estamos nosotros. Yo te protegeré con mi vida Sakura, y eso lo sabes bien. – le sonrió cariñosamente, y tales palabras hicieron que la joven princesa sonriera y se tranquilizara un poco. – Pero también hay que ser fuertes Sakura, en la vida suceden miles de cosas que uno nunca se espera, buenas o malas, pero siempre hay que mantenerse firme como una torre y no dejar que hasta el viento más fuerte te haga balancear.

- Gracias amigos, muchas gracias – dijo Sakura abrazando a sus dos compañeros. – Tengo algo mas que contarles, puede que suene tonto y todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero…- llamó la atención de sus amigos – era tan real, un sueño que tuve anoche, se veía tan real.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando estabas hablando dormida frontuda? – "frontuda" cuanto extrañaba Sakura que le dijera así, aunque de niñas odiaba ese apodo, ya se había hecho algo común, como cuando ella le decía "cerda" a Ino.

- Si, cerda, ese mismo. –

- ¿Y de qué trataba? – Naruto sonaba algo intrigado.

- Pues… - Sakura comenzó a relatar su sueño. - … me encontraba corriendo, lejos del palacio, cuando repentinamente choqué con un joven, extrañamente no pude ver bien su rostro, y alguien me llamaba, no recuerdo de quien era la voz, pero lo único que sabia era que no quería ir hacia ella, el joven contra el que choqué me dijo que nunca me iba a lastimar, algo así, no recuerdo todo el dialogo, fue algo realmente extraño, pero para ser un sueño, el joven me cautivó.-

Al terminar el relato, sus amigos la miraban con una cara extraña.

- Al parecer te has vuelto loca Sakura, ahora te enamoras de tus sueños. – le dijo Naruto algo burlón.

- Pero he leído que hay veces en las cuales los sueños son predicciones¿ustedes creen que este sea alguno? - se defendió la princesa.

- Bueno pues… una vez yo soñé que una ardilla carnívora me atacaba, y al día siguiente mientras caminaba por los jardines, una comenzó a intentar morderme, y yo tuve que salir corriendo del lugar. – confeso Naruto, mientras que sus dos compañeras lo miraban extrañadas. -¿Qué? Esa ardilla era mala, me mordió el trasero ¿Quieren ver? – hizo ademán de bajarse el pantalón que traía puesto.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo, parando la tarea de su amigo por enseñarles una parte extraña de su cuerpo.

- JEJE, era broma¿acaso creían que me bajaría los pantalones frente a ustedes? – se excusó.

- La verdad si… - contestó Ino, para después girarse hacia su amiga – Puede que llegue a ser una predicción Sakura, pero por el momento no tienes por que preocuparte por eso, mejor, sal a los jardines y pasea un rato, así podrás pensar con mayor libertad.

Sakura se quedó pensativa, Ino tenía razón, no era tiempo para preocuparse por eso, tiempos difíciles se acercaban y tenía que ver como se las arreglaría.

- Bueno…creo que es mejor que me valla, puede que el rey haya terminado ya con sus asuntos y puede que quiera verme. Nos vemos – el rubio se levanto de su asiento, hizo una reverencia, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se giro hacia sus amigas y les guiñó un ojo. – Se que odias las formalidades jeje. – tales palabras hicieron que se formara una sonrisa en los labios de las dos jóvenes.

- Yo también debo irme. – Dijo Ino mientras se levantaba de la cama en donde momentos antes se encontraba sentada – El rey quiere que el palacio este impecable y las habitaciones listas para la llegada de los invitados, así que hay mucho trabajo por hacer y Tenten necesita mi ayuda, nos vemos Sakura. – se dirigió hacia su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo. – ya no te preocupes frontuda. – dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a la princesa sola con sus pensamientos. Tan solo faltaban 6 días para que su vida cambiara por completo.

Más de lo que ella esperaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un hombre vestido con una túnica que cubría su rostro caminaba por las calles del pueblo, se dirigió hacia un callejón en donde se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera bastante vieja, tocó, y unos instantes después se abrió dando paso a un hombre cual rostro no se podía ver, gracias a que otra túnica lo cubría.

- Adelante – dijo el sujeto.

El hombre entro al lugar, era una sala bastante desarreglada, había una mesa redonda en medio del lugar, y encima de ésta se encontraban unas cuantas velas que alumbraban el lugar. Se podían ver a algunos hombres cubiertos con túnicas,

- ¿Para qué nos has llamado? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- Bueno, el día de hoy el amo ha recibido una invitación para un baile que se realizara en el reino del norte. – comenzó a decir el recién llegado.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro plan? – cuestionó otro de los presentes.

- Pues – continuó. – que la invitación es para elegir al próximo esposo de la princesa Sakura, la que pronto será reina del Norte, dejándonos una oportunidad inigualable de adueñarnos de su ejercito.

- Entonces eso nos dejaría las cosas más fáciles para lo planeado. – se oyó a uno de los hombres.

- Exactamente, el amo ya lo tiene todo planeado. –

- Gran noticia. Eso quiere decir que tenemos que prepararnos. – dijo un hombre, para después girarse al recién llegado. – Gracias por la noticia…Kabuto.

Un hombre de cabello grisáceo y con anteojos, se descubre el rostro, mostrando así una sonrisa maliciosa.

Continuará...

00000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo saldran nuevos personajes.Porfa dejen reviews XD.

Reviews:

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Que bueno que te gustó, espero que éste capitulo tmb te haya gustado. n.n

**nayru-san: **Gracias n/n. Aquí te dejo la continmuación, espero que te guste.

**kuramasesshou: **Jajajajaja, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Claro que va a ser Sasu-Saku, es mi pareja favorita y no pude aguantarme a hacer un fic sobre ellos dos XD. Con respecto a lo del lemon, quizá sea mucho más adelante, pero no te preocupes arreglare unas cuantas cosas para que haya un poco jeje. Con lo de Ino...ya veras, no quiero arruinarte nada, pero si te confirmo que no quedará sola, habrá unas cuantas parejillas más.

Gracias por sus Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, aquí les traigo el capitulo tres, espero q lo disfruten!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Más allá de los sueños.**

**3.**

_- No llore, yo no seria capaz de lastimarla, no a alguien como usted…_

Un joven se levantó exaltado por el sueño que había tenido – Extraño – fue lo primero que pensó.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su cama y se ponía una camisa.

- Hola hermanito – saludó Itachi mientras pasaba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Para qué me levantas tan temprano? – se quejó Sasuke, viendo como su hermano se acercaba alas cortinas de la ventana y las abría dejando pasar la luz del nuevo día.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? – Sasuke lo miro con cara extraña. – Uf – bufó Itachi y se acerco a su hermano para darle unos golpecitos en la cabeza. – Despierta hermanito, ya han pasado los dos días, debemos de irnos y el viaje es bastante largo, es mejor que arregles todo, que el rey nos espera.

Al escuchar esto Sasuke se sobresaltó y se dirigió a uno de los muebles que había en su habitación, para poder tomar lo que necesitara.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, los dos hermanos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del palacio, en donde se encontraba Orochimaru sobre su carruaje.

- Dense prisa, que tardaremos bastante en llegar, y quiero ser de los primeros en conocer a la hermosa princesa. – Les ordenó.

- Lo siento mucho su majestad, pero al parecer mi hermanito se encontraba aún en los brazos de Morfeo y tuve que apurarlo. – Se disculpó Itachi, al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

- Que no vuelva a suceder. – advirtió, retirando la mirada de los hermanos.

- Y así será su majestad. – afirmó Sasuke, para después dirigirse hacia su caballo y montarlo.

- Será un viaje largo hermanito. – le dijo Itachi al tiempo que ponía a andar su caballo, seguido por el carruaje donde un sonriente Orochimaru se encontraba sentado. Pero algo que los hermanos pasaron desapercibido, era que éste no se encontraba solo, a su lado, un sujeto de cabello grisáceo y lentes sonreía.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Hinata, tenemos que irnos! – gritaba un joven de larga cabellera de un color castaño oscuro y unos ojos blancos azulados.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – le contestó una joven que bajaba apresurada las escaleras de mármol de un enorme y hermoso palacio. Su cabello negro azulado combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos de un tono blanco azulado, iguales a los del joven que la llamaba. Llevaba un bello vestido blanco, con un escote en forma de "V", sencillo, pero no dejaba de ser bello. – Lo siento Neji – se disculpó con el joven. – Se me izo algo tarde. – excusó, mientras juntaba sus dedos y sonreía algo apenada.

El joven cambió su semblante severo por una sonrisa y la animó a subir el carruaje que los esperaba.

- No importa. Sube. – acto seguido, la joven le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, para después subir a su transporte, seguida por Neji. Ya dentro ordenó al soldado que conducía. – Arranca Shikamaru.-

- Sí señor – contestó un joven de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y ojos negros, al tiempo que hacia andar a los caballos. – Que problemático – dijo para sus adentros.

El silencio reinó durante gran parte del camino. Hasta que Hinata habló.

- Señor Neji – le llamó, haciendo que el joven volteara a verla.

- Sabes bien que tu no tienes que llamarme utilizando el "señor", sólo dime Neji ¿Quieres? – le corrigió, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara. - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Pues…te quería preguntar… ¿Piensas casarte con la hija del rey Haruno? – Neji arqueó una ceja. – Digo…q…que siempre me has dicho que el matrimonio aun no te interesa y que lo único que quieres es poder gobernar bien al reino. Es p...por eso que se me hace raro que vallamos a un baile p…para escoger al próximo es…esposo de la princesa. – terminó de explicar, aunque fuera una simple pregunta, no podía evitar sonrojarse; era lógico, por lo general ella no preguntaba cosas referidas a temas como ese.

Neji la miró, estaba sorprendido, no podía evitarlo.

- No – respondió atrayendo la atención de la joven nuevamente. – No pienso casarme con ella, tan solo voy para poder unir lazos con los demás reinos y así poder evitar una posible guerra. Por lo tanto, trataré de evitar entablar largas conversaciones con ella.

- P…pero ¿Y si te eligen, qué harás? – preguntó preocupada Hinata. Neji se dio cuenta que eso era un problema, un verdadero problema, ya que él no tenia planeado casarse a los 18 años. Creía que era una edad demasiado corta para eso, aunque también era muy joven para ser rey.

- Pues… - comenzó a decir. – Si se llegara a dar el caso, me rehusare, aparte…aun soy joven, así que el rey podría tomar eso en cuenta, y quizá quiera un esposo mayor para su hija y alguien que sepa controlar dos reinos. Creo que yo no estoy listo para tener una carga tan pesada como esa. – terminó de explicar.

- De…de acuerdo. Pe…pero ¿Y si te llegas a enamorar d…de alguien cuando estemos allá? – al hacer la pregunta se sonrojo bastante. Llamando la atención de Neji, nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés? – preguntó el joven algo extrañado de la pregunta de su compañera.

- Bueno…creo que las cosas pueden ca…cambiar en un instante, y sabiendo tus planes de no casarte, creo que tampoco te piensas enamorar. Y si llega a pasar, cr…creo que eso arruinaría to…todos tus planes ¿no? –

Tenía razón, se dijo Neji.

- Eso no sucederá, ya lo verás; el amor es para los débiles, por eso prefiero gobernar solo, y cuando llegue el momento dejar a uno de tus hijos en el trono. – tal comentario hizo sonrojar a mas no poder a la joven Hinata. "Hijos" esa palabra retumbaba en su mente, nunca había pensado en eso. – Así que no te preocupes. Nunca pasará. – volteó y miró la ventana. "Enamorarse" se dio cuenta de que nunca se había fijado en nadie. Miró a Hinata y sonrió. Por lo general era muy callada, así que casi nunca tenia platicas con ella.

A pesar de que fuera su prima la quería mucho, pero no de forma para una relación.

Ambos tenían 14 años cuando el padre de Hinata, el rey Hyuuga murió. Cómo no pudo tener a ningún varón como hijo, dejo en el trono a su sobrino Neji, era por eso que el joven se izo rey a tan temprana edad. Antes de morir, le encomendó el cuidado de sus dos hijas: Hinata y Hanabi, quien era la menor.

Los tres vivían en el palacio. Los padres de Neji se habían separado y amos vivan en reinos distintos, dejando a su hijo a cargo del rey.

A pesar de llevar cuatro años en el trono, nunca había pensado en el amor o en conseguir una reina y así poder dejar descendencia en el trono, siempre pensó que la persona que debería estar al mando del reino tenia que ser Hinata, pero por la tradición, era un hombre quien debía reinar.

Amor.

Esa palabra retumbaba en su mente, podría ser que el destino cambiara todos sus planes, haciendo que se enamorara de alguien. – Bah…no creo en el destino, yo controlo mi vida. – se decía a si mismo. Podría ser que se mande en el camino de la vida, pero al corazón…nunca se puede mandar, y esa seria una lección que iba a aprender.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Ya sólo faltaba un día para el baile y Sakura estaba cada vez más nerviosa. No sabía como debería actuar frente a los que serian sus posibles esposos. Caminaba por los pasillos del enorme palacio. Mientras andaba, podía ver a las sirvientas yendo de un lado para otra arreglando todo para la llegada de los invitados. – Si que tienen mucho trabajo - pensó.

Cuando pasó por al lado de una de las habitaciones pudo ver a Ino y Tenten platicando animadamente mientras acomodaban la cama que se encontraba en ese cuarto.

Decidió entrar y charlar un rato con ellas, cuando ingresó a la habitación se dio cuenta que era hermosa, no se veía tan afeminada, así que supuso que un hombre se hospedaría ahí.

- Sí, dicen que es muy apuesto. – comentó Tenten. Una chica delgada y de cabello castaño acomodado en dos chongos a cada lado de la cabeza y de ojos igualmente cafés.

- ¿Quién es apuesto? – pregunto Sakura, sobresaltando a sus dos amigas.

- ¡SAKURA! – Gritó Ino – No te vimos llegar. –

- Je, je, lo siento mucho, es solo que no me resistí a escuchar de lo que hablaban. – excusó la joven princesa mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonreía. - ¿De quién hablaban? –

- Del rey del este. – contestó Tenten. – Se va a hospedar en ésta habitación.- agregó.

- También dicen que es muy joven. – comentó Ino con voz picarona.

- Que suerte tienes Sakura, puedes casarte con reyes apuestos.- comentó Tenten sorprendiendo a la princesa, la cual sonrió tristemente al recordar el compromiso arreglado que haría su padre con alguno de los invitados.

Ino le dedicó una mirada severa a Tenten la cual se dio cuenta que el comentario no era nada apropiado, sobretodo por la situación por la que Sakura estaba pasando.

- Eeeehhh…lo siento mucho Sakura. – se disculpó de inmediato.

- No te preocupes, de todas maneras es algo que no se puede evitar. – miró a sus amigas y después cambió su semblante triste por una linda sonrisa. - ¿Y qué mas han sabido de los invitados?

Ino y Tenten se miraron para después dedicarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Pues veras – comenzó Ino. – Dicen que también vendrá el rey del oeste, pero creo que es demasiado viejo. – puso cara de asco, haciendo que sus amigas rieran. – Pero también corren los rumores de que viene con sus mejores soldados, y al parecer son apuestos. Lastima que no te comprometieron con alguno de ellos.

- Bueno, dependería de cómo serían ¿no lo crees?- agregó Sakura con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

- También vendrán reyes de otros lugares para presenciar el acontecimiento, ya que ellos ya están casados.- Tenten le sonrió a su amiga. –

Continuaron platicando un buen rato, hasta que Sakura decidió que era tiempo de irse, ya que sus amigas también tenían trabajo que hacer.

0000000000

- Todo está listo mi señor. – habló el hombre.

El carruaje seguía avanzando, aun tardarían un tiempo en llegar a su destino.

- Me alegro, me sirves de mucho Kabuto. – le dijo Orochimaru.

- Gracias mi señor, es un honor poder estar a sus ordenes, si consigue casarse con la princesa el plan será todo un éxito. – la ambición se notaba en los ojos del hombre.

- Tienes toda la razón. – le apoyó el rey, en su rostro se podía ver la maldad.

000000000

La noche llegó pronto, y los viajeros tuvieron que detenerse para poder descansar.

Pararon el carruaje y los dos hermanos bajaron de sus caballos para poder hacer una fogata y acomodarse entre la hierba para dormir un poco.

Cuando estaban listos y su rey descansaba placidamente dentro del transporte; Sasuke llamó la atención de su hermano.

- Itachi… ¿No crees que el rey se comporta más raro de lo normal? – Itachi arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que retiraba su mirada de la de su hermano y así mirar el cielo nocturno.

- Bueno…siempre ha sido raro, pero últimamente ha actuado y hecho cosas que no van de acuerdo a su forma de ser – le contestó. – El tratar a su pueblo de una forma tan cruel como lo está haciendo, el cobrar impuestos tan altos…la verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que le sucede. – en su voz se escuchaba la molestia que le causaba el pensar en todo eso.

- ¿Crees que se traiga algo entre manos? – Sasuke sonaba preocupado, pensaba que si su señor estaba dejando a su pueblo en la pobreza por cobrar grandes impuestos y utilizar el dinero en el ejército era por que planeaba algo.

- No tengo idea, puede que eso lo descubramos mas adelante, y si es así, no dudaré en detenerlo. No pienso dejar que le haga daño a mi pueblo…aunque sea mi rey. – en su voz se escuchaba la determinación que tenía; era claro, amaba a su pueblo y no permitiría que algo más le pasase por culpa de un rey tan injusto como se estaba volviendo Orochimaru. – Será mejor dormir, debemos despertar temprano para poder continuar con el viaje. – acto seguido se acomodó en la hierba. – Buenas noches hermanito. – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

- Buenas noches hermano. – le dijo Sasuke para después dormir.

La tensión y los nervios se apoderaron del hombre. La charla que acababan de tener los hermanos lo dejó consternado.

- Están sospechando. Esto resultará un gran problema. – Kabuto se dirigió nuevamente hacia el carruaje; tenía que actuar rápido si es que no quería que los descubrieran.

Continuará...

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Q tal? Les gustó, espero q me dejen reviews, descuiden, pronto se conocerán aqueños tortolillos del sueño, no c preocupen.**

**Reviews:**

**mirisasusaku- **Tranquila, tranquila, no te enojes, ya t dejo el tercer capitulo, intentare terminar el 4 lo mas pronto posible, grax por tu review! Espero q me dejes mas XD.

**Gaby Uchiha - **Jajajajajaja, descuida, jamás pondria a Sasuke como hijo de ese bastardo (orochimaru), y bueno pues... conforme a lo de itasakusasu, creo que no sucederá, o quien sabe jeje, lo tendre que pensar detenidamente¿qué arias si te dijera que orochigay intentase seducir a Sakura? Jeje, eso es lo que tengo pensado desde el principio. Y como verás, en éste capitulo ya salieron nuevos personajes, puede que confome avanze la historia meta a más, pero eso ya tendra que verse, en el próximo capitulo verás algunas posibles parejillas jeje.

**Kisame Hoshigaki- **me alegro que te haya gustado, aqui te dejo el capitulo 3, espeor q lo disfrutes!

**nayru-san. - **Me alegro que te haya gustado, lo se oroshimaru es un bastardo --, aquí te dejo el 3 capitulo, espero que te haya gustado!

**Katte Turner- **Hola! ps como verás, ese chico si era Sasuke jeje, espero q éste capitulo tambien te guste, en el proximo ocurriran muchos encuentros. BYE BYE!

Gracias a todos por apoyarme, espero que me dejen mas reviews, les deseo un buen día y que estén muy bien!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Y gracias por sus reviews, perdon por a la demora, pero es que he estado un poco ocupada con la escuela y todo eso, así que aquí le dejo el 4 capitulo, espero que lo disfruten nn.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Más allá de los sueños**

**4. Encuentros**

- ¡Sakura¡Sakura! – gritaba una rubia a su amiga que aun se encontraba en el país de las maravillas. Pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta, decidió tomar medidas un poco más drásticas, no le importaba si era la princesa…¡era su mejor amiga! – Ya me perdonará. – pensó. Tomó las sabanas con las que la joven se encontraba cubierta, y al tiempo que las jalaba para así poder quitárselas, le gritó en el odio. - ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – tal acto hizo que la joven princesa se despertara de golpe y cayera de lleno en el suelo, llevándose un buen golpe en su real trasero.

- ¡AAAAAHHHH!- pegó el grito en el cielo al ser despertada de tal forma. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ino¡¿Por qué me despiertas de esa forma! – le regaño mientras se sobaba sus "partes" dañadas por el gran golpe que se acomodó.

- Si quieres saberlo, mira la ventana…- le contestó la rubia. Sakura se caminó hacia la ventana y al recorrer las cortinas que la tapaban, casi se desmaya. Docenas de carruajes hacían fila frente al palacio para poder dar paso sus ocupantes. Reyes, reinas, príncipes, princesas y soldados bajaban de sus transportes para poder ingresar a la residencia. Era cierto, hoy…hoy era el día en el que conocería a sus nuevos pretendientes, por lo que sabia no eran muchos, ya que casi todos ya se encontraban casados, pero aun así la hacia sentir triste. Había olvidado por completo que tenía que estar presente para recibir a todas aquellas personas. – No quiero ir. – dijo una voz en su mente, pero la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Frontuda…tienes que bajar, tu padre te espera. –

- Si…- contestó en un tono casi inaudible. Se dirigió hacia el armario que tenía, era enorme, buscó entre cada una d las prendas y por fin se decidió por un vestido liso de color rosa bastante sencillo, comenzó a quitarse la ropa cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un exasperado Naruto.

- ¡PRINCESA Sa…ku…!- no terminó de decir la frase, ya que una lámpara le dio de lleno en el rostro dejándolo fuera de la habitación.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ENTRAR NUEVAMENTE SIN TOCAR! – gritó una frenética Sakura al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, dejando a Naruto tirado en el suelo y un poco aturdido. Cuando recuperó la compostura, se acercó a la puerta y llamó detrás de ella.

- Je,je, lo siento princesa Sakura, es solo que su padre quiere que valla enseguida a recibir a los invitados. Te esperaré fuera de tu habitación para escoltarte.- avisó el rubio, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, lugar donde ya se encontraba un enorme chichón.

Varios minutos después, Sakura salió de su habitación lista para recibir a los invitados. – Se ve hermosa. – fue lo primero que pensó el joven soldado al verla. Su cabello sujetado por una diadema que venia adornada con una flor de loto, dejando caer pequeños mechones sobre su cara, el vestido rosa se veía hermoso en ella.

- Listo, andando. – la joven se dirigió a su amigo, quien le tendió el brazo para que ésta lo tomara y así dirigirse a la entrada del palacio donde su padre la esperaba impaciente.

- Este… - balbuceaba Naruto, lo cual hizo que llamara la atención de la joven.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – preguntó.

- T…te vez…her…hermosa. – soltó el joven mientras se sonrojaba por completo. Tal comentario provocó la misma reacción en la joven, quien solo se limitó a sonreír y mirar el suelo hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba su padre.

Al estar en presencia del rey, Naruto realizó una profunda reverencia, para después unirse a la guardia que había a cada lado de la puerta por donde comenzaban a pasar los invitados.

- Llegas tarde hija. – le reprendió el rey a la joven.

- Lo siento padre, me fui a la cama a horas bastante avanzadas y es por eso que no pude dormir lo suficiente. – se disculpó la princesa.

- Que no vuelva a suceder. – advirtió el hombre.

Un soldado que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta comenzó a gritar los nombres de todos y cada uno de los invitados.

- EL REY DEL OESTE: OROCHIMARU. – gritó el soldado, para presentar a un hombre alto y de tez pálida, con ojos como los de una serpiente que demostraban frialdad y superioridad. Al entrar al palacio, en lo primero que posó su mirada fue en la hermosa princesa. Su mirada cambió completamente por una de deseo. Se acercó al rey y a la princesa y al estar frente a ellos, los tres hicieron una reverencia.

- Bienvenido sea a nuestro hogar noble hombre – saludó el padre de Sakura.

- El placer es todo mío. – contestó Orochimaru, para después girarse hacia la princesa, tomó su mano y la acercó a sus labios. – Es un verdadero placer para mí conocer a tal belleza como lo es usted.- Sakura se sonrojó mientras que el hombre le daba un pequeño y dulce beso en su mano.

- Gracias su majestad. – agradeció la joven princesa.

- Les presento a mi consejero personal, Kabuto. – anunció Orochimaru al tiempo que Kabuto hacía acto de presencia frente a ellos e hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

- Es un honor para mí estar frente a personas tan honradas como usted. – dijo Kabuto a el rey del norte. Quién sólo se limitó a decir un –Gracias- y los invitó a pasar a conocer el palacio, éstos aceptaron y se retiraron.

- EL REY DEL ESTE: HYUUGA NEJI. – volvió a anuncia el soldado.

Un joven guapo y alto, de mirada blanca azulada subía las escaleras de mármol de aquel hermoso palacio, detrás de él iba una joven con el mismo color de ojos, se notaba un poco nerviosa.

- Bienvenidos sean. – les recibió el rey del norte.

- Es un placer poder estar en este lugar mi señor. – saludó el joven Hyuuga mientras hacia una reverencia. – Les presento a mi acompañante y prima: Hyuuga Hinata. – señaló a su prima quien hizo una reverencia.

- Mucho gusto su majestad. – saludó en un tono de voz bastante bajo. Se notaba su nerviosismo.

- El placer es todo mío. – le dijo el rey. – ésta es la princesa Sakura. – señaló a su hija quien se encontraba a su lado.

- Un placer. – contestaron Sakura y Neji al unísono.

- Adelante. – los invitó a pasar.

Cuando se dirigían hacia el salón principal, algo llamó la atención del joven Neji; una joven de cabello castaño recogido en dos chongos iba pasando a toda prisa por el lugar, la joven miró hacia donde se encontraba el joven rey y sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos momentos. El rubor en las mejillas de la joven no se dio a esperar, haciendo que apartara la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos y se fuera a toda prisa del lugar, desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Sucede algo señor? – le preguntó Hinata, haciendo que el rey saliera de su ensimismamiento.

- No…nada, no sucede nada. – continuó caminando hasta que llegaron frente a unas puertas que daban hacia el enorme salón.

Entró.

No sin antes echar una ultima mirada hacia donde desapareció la joven.

00000000000000000000000

Todos y cada uno de los invitados iban pasando hacia aquel gran salón.

El rey del norte izo aparición y habló.

- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a este reino! – comenzó. – Como ya saben, fueron invitados para poder elegir a algunos de ustedes, príncipes o reyes solteros, para que sea el nuevo esposo de mi adorable hija. – señaló a Sakura que estaba sentada a un lado de él. – El hombre que sea escogido tomará mi lugar en el reinado, y para aquellos que no conseguirán la mano de mi hija, hay que tomar en cuenta que ésta también es una oportunidad maravillosa para unir lazos entre nuestros reinos y así evitar próximos conflictos que nos llevarían a catastróficas guerras. – Se detuvo un momento y los cuchicheos entre los presentes no se hicieron de esperar. – Para terminar, ésta noche se realizará el baile de bienvenida y en donde se presentarán a los pretendientes, les deseo una agradable estancia y les doy las gracias por venir. El baile se realizará en éste mismo salón a las nueve de la noche. Los sirvientes los esperan fuera del salón para llevarlos a sus aposentos. Nos vemos esta noche. – al finalizar el discurso, los presentes fueron saliendo para poder ser guiados hacia sus aposentos.

Sakura estaba a punto de irse cuando su padre la llamó.

- Hija. Sabes perfectamente que esto lo hago por el reino y por ti. -

- Lo se padre, no te preocupes. – le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto fingida y se retiró. Aunque sonriera y dijera que todo estaba bien, sabía que no era cierto, en el fondo la tristeza la ahogaba. Iba caminando en dirección hacia su habitación, cuando encontró a Tenten e Ino hablando, decidió acercarse a ellas y ver que sucedía; al parecer Tenten tenía un ataque de nervios.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sakura al haber llegado junto con sus amigas.

- ¡Sakura! – dijo Tenten un tanto nerviosa. - ¡Me miró¡ME MIRÓ! – le gritó.

- ¿Quién? – la pelirosa estaba un poco asustada por la repentina reacción de su amiga.

- El rey del este. – contesto Ino.

- ¡Sí! Ese mismo. ¡No me quitaba la mirada de encima! – la joven castaña estaba totalmente fuera de control. – Hasta que me escabullí por uno de los pasillos para evitar esa penetrante y hermosa mirada. – Sus ojos brillaron al recordar el momento.

- Vamos Tenten, él es un rey. De seguro solo le diste curiosidad por que estabas corriendo como loca por el palacio. – reprimió Ino, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Bueno…creo que tienes razón, no tengo por que llegar a hacerme ilusiones, después de todo, puede que llegue a ser el esposo, tu esposo ¿no Sakura? – la castaña estaba un poco triste, lo cual hizo sentir mal a la pelirosa.

- No, no me importa. Por mi te lo dejo hasta envuelto. – contestó la pelirosa despreocupada. – Me tengo que ir, tengo que pensar muchas cosas, y si es posible pasear un rato, nos vemos cerda, adiós Tenten. – se despidió con una sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse.

- Adiós frontuda. – la despidió Ino.

- Adiós princesa. – le dijo Tenten.

000000000000000000000000000

Una chica de cabello negro azulado salía de su habitación, tenía ganas de conocer el palacio antes del baile. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el salón principal donde se efectuaría el gran acontecimiento. Echó un vistazo, era hermoso, la decoración era excelente, alrededor del salón había unas doce mesas redondas, encima de cada una de ellas un jarrón con hermosas rosas rojas y blancas, los candelabros estaban siendo limpiados para que cuando se encendieran las velas todo el lugar brillara. Al frente del lugar, se encontraba una pequeña mesa rectangular con dos sillas, supuso que en aquéllos lugares se sentarían el rey y la princesa Sakura. Las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran de un color tinto, y a cada extremo de ellas había una enorme maceta con arbustos y flores. En una de las esquinas había una tarima en donde se encontraba un piano y otros diversos instrumentos. – Será algo genial.- pensó, para después salir del salón y seguir con su recorrido. En un momento de distracción sintió que chocó contra alguien y callo al suelo llevándose un buen golpe.

- ¡Ouch! – exclamó la joven al sentir un dolor punzante en las posaderas.

- Lo siento mucho, estaba distraído – dijo la persona contra la cual chocó.

La joven miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a un soldado, un joven, de cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban profundamente, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y le tendía una mano para que pudiera pararse. La joven la tomó y se impulso para ponerse de pie.

- Lo siento mucho. – volvió a decir el soldado.

- N…no se preocupe, tam…también fue mi culpa. – le dijo la joven para que se calmara.

- Je,je. Por cierto, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me alegro mucho en conocerla. – le tendió la mano.

- El mío es Hyuuga Hinata. – se presentó al tiempo que le tomaba la mano al chico, quien al escuchar el apellido de ella, abrió completamente los ojos. – Estoy hablando con la prima de un rey- pensó asustado y de inmediato soltó la mano de la joven para hacer una profunda reverencia y después ponerse en posición de firmes. Hinata alzó una ceja.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, lamento mi comportamiento inapropiado, pero no sabia que me encontraba frente a una persona de la realeza. – la voz de Naruto demostraba nerviosismo. No sabría lo que le podría hacer el rey si se enteraba que le hablo sin respeto a la prima del rey del este o peor aun. ¡Que la tiró al suelo por culpa de su distracción! No sabia que hacer, si salir huyendo despavorido ó quedarse ahí parado.

- De…descuida, no me gusta q…que me traten tan fo…formalmente. – le dijo la joven para tranquilizarlo un poco. – Por ci…cierto…-

Naruto la miró curioso.

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Me pr…preguntaba si usted po…podría llevarme a recorrer el p…palacio. – el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hizo de esperar, por alguna extraña razón le apenaba estar frente aquél chico.

- Eeeeeehh… - vacilo el muchacho. "Que hermosa se ve con el rubor en sus mejillas" pensó. "¡Pero que demonios estoy diciendo! Ella es de la realeza, Naruto, piensa en ello". – Es cierto. – pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Disculpa? – Hinata lo veía extrañada por la reacción que acababa de tener.

- Jejejejejeje, nada, nada, no sucede nada señorita. – se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dicho eso en voz alta. – Claro que la llevare a recorrer el palacio. – le ofreció su brazo.

- Gra…gracias. – dijo la joven tímidamente al tiempo que se tomaba del brazo del joven.

- Hermosa. – volvió a pensar Naruto. Podría ser que gracias a esa joven se despertaran sentimientos dentro de él que nunca había conocido, sentimientos ocultos que nunca pensó sentir.

Al corazón no se manda.

000000000000000000000000000000

Tenía que salir de ahí, no quería estar en ese lugar, le daba miedo su destino.

Pánico.

¿A quién le gustaría tener que casarse con alguien forzadamente? A nadie…obviamente.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y asomó su rostro para ver si no había nadie quien la pudiera ver.

Despejado.

Salió silenciosamente y atravesó los pasillos, se encontraba cerca de los jardines. Vigiló que no hubiera nadie alrededor y salió corriendo a lo más que le permitían sus pies. Saltó la cerca que separaba los jardines de un pequeño bosque que estaba a su lado.

Ya casi era el tiempo, el baile daría comienzo dentro de una hora.

000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Me llamo señor? – Ino hacia una reverencia frente al rey del norte.

- Si, quiero que veas si Sakura ya se encuentra preparada para la celebración. – le ordenó mientras se acomodaba el traje que llevaba puesto y se miraba frente al espejo.

- Con todo gusto su majestad. – hizo una última reverencia y salió de los aposentos del rey para dirigirse hacia la habitación de su amiga.

Caminó hasta llegar a la entrada del cuarto de la princesa.

- ¿Sakura? – llamó, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. – Saklura, tu padre desea verte quiere que… - no terminó la frase ya que vio que su amiga no se encontraba en la habitación. – Dios mío. – salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Recorriendo los pasillos y mirando a todos lados para ver si la encontraba. Hasta que se encontró con Naruto que venia platicando animadamente con una joven.

- ¡Naruto! – le llamó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el par.

- ¿Uh? – Naruto la miró extrañado. - ¿Qué sucede Ino?

- ¿Has visto a la princesa? –

- No, desde hace tiempo que no la veo. ¿Por qué? – comenzó a notar que había algo raro.

- No nada, es solo que no la encuentro, creo que debe estar paseando por los jardines – mintió Ino, sabía que algo andaba mal y no quería armar un revuelo por eso.

- Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, ella es Hyuuga Hinata, prima del rey del este, Hyuuga Neji. – presentó el rubio a la joven que lo acompañaba.

- Es un completo placer conocerla. – saludó Ino haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo ampliamente.

- Gra…gracias, es un gus…gusto. – correspondió el saludo.

- Me tengo que ir, debo encontrar a la princesa. Y será mejor que ustedes también se preparen, el baile es dentro de una hora. – les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, realizó una reverencia dirigida a Hinata y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir señorita Hinata, fue un placer hablar con usted. – hizo una reverencia y se comenzó a alejar de la joven cuando ésta lo llamó.

- Naruto…te veré en el ba…baile. – le dijo la joven mientras que un rubor intenso se asomaba en sus mejillas.

- Claro je,je. ¡Nos vemos! – así cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación para arreglarse.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se sentían felices, habían conocido a una nueva persona con la cual habían pasado un rato agradable. Sonreían pensando el uno en el otro.

Felices.

000000000000000000000000

Ino seguía buscando desesperadamente a la joven princesa, hasta que llegó al lugar donde guardaban los carruajes de los invitados y vio a un chico sentado en uno de ellos.

- ¡Oye tú! - le gritó la rubia mientras se acercaba hacia él.

- ¿Uh¿Qué deseas? – le preguntó el chico, tenia cabello castaño y ojos negros.

- Disculpa, pero… ¿Has visto a una joven de cabello rosado pasar por aquí?

- Pues…creo que vi a alguien saltar aquella cerca, pero no logre ver su cabello, parecía una chica. - confesó el joven sin darme demasiada importancia al asunto. Ino abrió por completo sus ojos.

- ¿Qué¿Y por que no le dijiste nada? – reclamó exasperada mientras movía sus brazos.

- Uf…que problemático. Yo no sabía nada, aparte todo fue rápido. – intentó defenderse el chico.

- Bueno…es algo, gracias de todas formas…eeeehhh-

- Shikamaru. – terminó de decir el joven.

- Shikamaru, gracias Shikamaru. – diciendo esto salió corriendo al lugar en donde le había dicho el joven.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre! - alcanzó a gritar el chico, para escuchar una tenue respuesta gracias a la distancia en la que se encontraban.

- ¡Ino! – contestó la rubia para seguir su camino.

- Con que Ino ¿Eh? - dijo para sí mismo. – Que chica tan problemática. – continuó mirando las estrellas que ya comenzaban a divisarse en el oscuro cielo.

00000000000000000000000

Corría y corría, no quería detenerse. Miró hacia atrás; aún podía ver el palacio. De repente comenzó a escuchar una voz que la llamaba.

- ¡SAKURA¿SAKURA DONDE ESTÁS? - gritaba la voz. La reconoció de inmediato, era Ino. Comenzó a correr mas rápido, no quería que la encontrara.

De repente sintió que chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

- Ouch – exclamó. Miró a la persona con la cual había chocado; era un joven.

- ¿Por qué huye? – le preguntó el joven, sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los esmeralda de la chica, quien al sentir tal profundidad en aquella mirada se sonrojó y aparto su vista de la de él para así ponerse de pie.

- Yo no estoy huyendo, es solo que…- no sabía que decir.

- Estabas huyendo. – volvió a repetir el joven.

- ¡SAKURA! – se volvió a escuchar.

- ¿Sakura? – El joven la miró, en su rostro se podía notar totalmente la sorpresa.- ¿Tú eres la princesa Sakura?

La desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de ella, salió corriendo sin pensarlo, pero una manó la tomo por la muñeca.

- ¡Suéltame! – le ordenó.

- No sin antes me diga sus razones para alejarse del palacio. – la voz del chico sonaba decidida.

- ¡Que me sueltes! – se giró hacia el joven y sin pensarlo dos veces su mano dio de lleno sobre el rostro de éste, haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera al piso, dándole la oportunidad a Sakura para escapar.

Cuando por fin sintió que estaba a salvo alguien le cogió de los hombros por detrás, haciéndola detenerse y caer al suelo junto con quien la había detenido. Miró a quien la había hecho caer; era el mismo joven.

- No permitiré que se escape. – se arrastró hacia donde estaba Sakura y se posó sobre ella, haciéndolos quedar en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

- ¡Déjame ir! – le ordenaba la joven mientras le daba unos golpes en el pecho para que se quitara de encima.

- ¿A qué le tiene miedo para que quiera huir tan desesperadamente? – preguntó el joven sin quitarse de encima de la princesa.

Sakura seguía golpeándolo, estaba desesperada, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

- Déjame. - dijo débilmente al tiempo que dejaba caer mas lagrimas. El joven se separó de ella y la ayudó a hincarse, él también lo izo; cuando de repente la joven se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

- Tengo miedo…tengo miedo a lo que pueda suceder, tengo miedo a la decisión de mi padre, tengo miedo a que me dañen. – soltó la princesa. Sintió unos cálidos dedos retirar el liquido salino de sus mejillas.

- ¿Quién podría hacerle daño a alguien como usted? – la dulce voz del joven la tranquilizó.

- No lo se…tan solo tengo miedo. – a pesar de la desesperación y tristeza que sentía en esos momentos, por alguna extraña razón le reconfortaba estar con ese extraño.

- No llore, yo no seria capaz de lastimarla, no a alguien como usted. –

Repentinamente, a la mente de la joven vinieron las imágenes de aquél extraño sueño que tubo. "_No llore, yo no seria capaz de lastimarla, no a alguien como usted_." Sí. Era igual a su sueño.

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto la princesa. En ese momento la luz de la luna los iluminó, dejando ver el rostro de aquél misterioso muchacho. Ojos negros, cabello del mismo color y apuesto.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. –

Continuará...

00000000000000000000000

Wiiii! Terminado! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, si me dejan más la continuo jeje XD. Sólo que ultimamente me han dejado muchas tareas y eso hace que me atrase en el fic.

**Kisame Hoshigaki - **Hola! gracias por tu review la verdad. Ps los planes de Orochimaru se iran revelando poco pococ conforme valla avanzando la historia y cuando llegue el momento podras ver lo que les pásará a los dos hermanos, pero por el momento no digo nada jeje.

**mirisasusaku - **Jajajaja, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic. Espero que éste capitulo tambien te haya agradado. Nos vemos! Y no dejes de escribir!

**nayru-san - **Gracias por tu review! me agrada que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que este capitulo tambien t haysa gustado.

**DARKOKENSHIN - **Colega! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo colega, me has dado muchos ánimos para seguir adelante. Claro que seguiré creyendo en mis sueños y así llegar a un futuro en el cual pueda realizarme. Espero que te este gustando el fic colega. Nos vemos en la escuela!

**Fernando-Urashima - **Aquí te dejo el 4 capitulo. Ps... la verdad es que ni Naruto ni Sakura se enamoran el uno del otro, pero si se enamoran de alguien más. Y con esas personas a la mera y si se espacan jeje XD.

gracias a todos! Espero que me dejen más reviews, les deseo lo mejor y que esten muy bien!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Sorry por ta tardanza, pero es que he tenido unas cuantas cosas que hacer, aparte de que casi me rompo el pie y lo traigo enyesado TT.TT Pero ps aqui les traigo el 5 capitulo, espero qu les guste.**

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Más allás de los sueños**

5.Baile

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto la princesa. En ese momento la luz de la luna los iluminó, dejando poder ver el rostro de aquél misterioso muchacho. Ojos negros, cabello del mismo color…apuesto.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. – el viento movía sus cabellos, dándole una apariencia más misteriosa. El silencio reino entre los dos, la naturaleza callaba siendo cómplice de aquella ocasión, cada uno sumergido en los ojos del otro, Sakura ya no lloraba, todas las preocupaciones, miedos y tristezas que había sentido durante los últimos días desaparecieron dando paso a un nuevo sentimiento que no podía descifrar.

Una voz se escuchó más cercana.

- ¡SAKURA!-

La voz despertó a ambos de sus pensamientos, haciendo que cada uno retirara la mirada del otro y rompieran el silencio.

- Tiene que volver.- dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba y se sacudía la ropa, le tendió la mano a la princesa y esperó a que ésta la tomara. Sakura vaciló un momento. – Debe afrontar el futuro, es la única manera de seguir viviendo y conseguir lo que quiere. – le animó nuevamente, ésta vez consiguiendo que la joven tomara su mano, temerosa, pero la tomó, tiró de ella ayudándola a quedar de pie.

Una joven rubia llegó corriendo a donde se encontraban los dos, jadeando, se posó frente a ellos y tomando un poco de aire le habló a la princesa.

- Sakura, gracias a Dios que te encontré, te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. – Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de aquél extraño joven, tenía una apariencia algo misteriosa, haciéndolo ver aun más apuesto. Sin quererle dar más vueltas al asunto, tomó la mano de Sakura y comenzó a jalarla de vuelta al palacio. Pero ésta opuso resistencia y logró safarse del agarre de su amiga. - ¡SAKURA¿Qué demonios piensas que éstas haciendo? El baile está a punto de comenzar, tenemos que volver. -

- No Ino. – la joven bajó el rostro, haciendo que unos cuantos mechones de cabello lo cubrieran; apretó los puños y miró a su amiga, la cual la observaba un tanto preocupada. – No quiero…no quiero ir a un lugar en donde mi destino será decidido por alguien que no seré yo. Prefiero largarme ahora mismo antes de casarme con alguien a quien no quiero. – unas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero ella no quería, no quería llorar nuevamente; había llorado todas las noches pensando en el destino que le esperaba y ya no lo quería hacer, tenia que ser fuerte.

- Sakura…- un leve susurro salió de los labios de la rubia, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amiga en esos momentos.

- Bueno, veo que no hay más remedio. – era la primea vez que Sasuke hablaba dentro de esa conversación; y antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el joven la había tomado por la cintura y la posó en su hombro, cargándola hacia el palacio.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE ÉSTAS HACIENDO! – le gritó histérica la princesa mientras pataleaba como una pequeña niña caprichosa a quien le habían quitado su caramelo y le daba unos golpes en la espalda para que la bajara, pero al parecer nada de eso hacia efecto en el joven. La pelirosa volteó a ver a su amiga. – Cerda, dile que me suelte. –

Ino tan solo la miró, era una escena un tanto rara y algo cómica, ver a su amiga siendo cargada por un joven tan apuesto como lo era aquél y que ésta estuviera tan enfadada y eufórica.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero creo que es la única manera de llevarte. – la rubia se encogió de hombros y no tubo más remedio que ir tras de ellos, aguantando las reclamaciones de su amiga por no ayudarle.

Llegaron a la entrada del palacio, en donde Sasuke dejó a la princesa en el suelo, y en cuanto la soltó, ésta se le vino encima con intensiones de plantarle un buen golpe en el rostro…nuevamente. Pero Ino la detuvo a tiempo.

- ¡Ya verás maldito pervertido, hijo de…! – no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ino le había puesto la mano en la boca.

- Ea, ea, cálmate pequeña fierecilla, no gastes tu real voz. – Sasuke mantenía una postura un tanto calmada y sonreía divertido ante la actitud de la que era la princesa de aquél reino.

- Ya verás tu maldito…- comenzó a decir una enojada Sakura.

- Discúlpela por favor. – le interrumpió la rubia. – Será mejor que nos vallamos su majestad, el baile se acerca.

- Si será mejor que la princesilla se arregle, no creo que quiera arruinar su real apariencia con esas prendas ¿no es así? – su voz tenía un toque de sarcasmo, que hacia enfadar cada vez más a la princesa. – Aparte… - sus ojos brillaron. -… no creo que un vestido te haga lucir mas bonita, no serviría de nada.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sakura comenzó a gritar maldiciones y a intentar liberarse del agarre de su amiga. Sasuke la miraba divertido.

- Era tan solo una broma. – aclaró el joven. - Bueno…será mejor que me valla. Yo también debo de alistarme. – se giró para poder retomar el camino hacia su habitación, y antes de que se perdiera de vista alcanzó a decir. – Se ve linda cuando se enoja. – dicho esto, desapareció de la vista de las jóvenes; quienes tenían una cara de sorpresa ante el comentario del chico.

- Frontuda, será mejor que nos vallamos. – dijo Ino, sacando a Sakura de su ensimismamiento.

- Si, creo que si. – fue lo único que contestó, siguiendo a su amiga hacia su habitación. No había más remedio, tenia que superar todo eso. Pero en su mente, la imagen de aquél joven bajo la luna seguía presente.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos, llevaba una sonrisa un tanto picarona en los labios. Las imágenes de lo que había vivido momentos atrás con la joven princesa pasaban por su mente una y otra vez, sólo fueron unos minutos, tan solo unos minutos, pero ese breve tiempo bastó para que algo en él cambiara por completo. Cuando le avisaron que su rey era uno de los elegidos por la familia Haruno para ser el posible esposo de la princesa Sakura simplemente no le importó, su trabajo era el custodiar al rey para que no le pasara nada. Jamás imaginó que su primer encuentro con aquella aclamada joven, de la cual hablaban tanto por los alrededores, fuera en un intento por parte de ella de huir del palacio y encontrársela en aquél oscuro bosque. Era hermosa, era algo que nunca negaría. Recordó el momento en el cual pasó sus dedos por las rosadas mejillas de la joven para poder retirar aquellas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos esmeraldas. Suave. El rostro de la joven era perfecto. Hermoso. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella era una princesa que pronto podría estar casada con el rey al que servía y no podía hacer nada al respecto…nada.

Sentía la tremenda necesidad de ayudarla, de lograr que saliera de ese destino al cual tanto temía; pero no podía, tan sólo era un soldado, un simple soldado que servía a un rey injusto…no había nada más que hacer…nada, mas que esperar. Pero… ¿por qué la quería ayudar? Jamás se había preocupado por alguien, a veces por Itachi, pero no por alguien más y quería seguir creyendo que ese no era el momento para comenzar a hacerlo. "Pero te preocupas" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. "Y no lo puedes evitar" volvió a decir la voz. Era cierto, a pesar de todo se preocupaba por aquella joven…se preocupaba.

Llego frente la puerta de su habitación y al entrar pudo ver a Itachi frente al espejo arreglando el cuello de su traje, al ver a su pequeño hermano entrar se giró y con una sonrisa le preguntó.

- ¿Dónde estabas? El baile ya casi da inicio. -

- Estaba dando un pequeño paseo. – contestó Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia al tan aclamado baile. El tono de su voz hizo que Itachi arqueara una ceja.

- Pues duró bastante para ser un "pequeño" paseo ¿no lo crees? – el sarcasmo se hacia notar en su voz.

- Cierra la boca, tengo que arreglarme. – le espetó Sasuke, mientras que se dirigía al baño.

- Valla, valla, mi hermanito esta de fierecilla el día de hoy ¿he? –

Lo único que hizo Sasuke fue mirar a su hermano con una cara de fastidio y se metió al baño antes de que Itachi quisiera comenzar un interrogatorio acerca de lo que había ocurrido durante el paseo.

0000000000000

La joven castaña iba apresurada atravesando los pasillos. Aunque fuera de la servidumbre tenía que arreglarse para poder atender a los invitados durante la cena.

Iba pasando por una de las habitaciones de los invitados cuando escuchó una voz.

- Disculpe. – Tenten se giró para poder ver a quien la llamaba. Para su sorpresa se encontraba frente a frente con el rey del éste; aquél mismo chico con el cual había cruzado la mirada hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

- ¿Si, mi señor? – fue lo que respondió la joven haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

- No me diga así por favor, me hace sentir viejo. – rió el joven Hyuuga, haciendo que Tenten volviera a erguirse.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea? – volvió a preguntar la joven, poniendo nervioso a Neji. No sabía como empezar una conversación con aquella chica, para empezar…no sabía la razón por la cual le llamó, tan sólo fue un impulso.

- Bueno…este…yo. – titubeó. – Me preguntaba si…este…bueno… ¿Podría traernos más toallas? – "Demonios, que estupidez más grande", pensó. "¿Ahora que pensará de mi?".

Tenten lo miró.

- Con todo respeto su majestad, hay toallas limpias en el armario del baño. – el rostro de Neji se tiño de rojo ante aquella aclaración. Había metido la pata, ahora se sentía un tonto frente a aquella chica – Si me disculpa, debo retirarme. – Se despidió con una profunda reverencia y cuando se comenzó a alejar, una mano la tomó por la muñeca, haciendo que se detuviera y mirará a la persona que la paró.

- Espere por favor. – el joven rey no soltaba la mano de la joven, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara al sentir el tacto de aquella cálida mano.

- ¿Qué desea? – no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

- Me conformo con su nombre. – una mirada profunda se clavó en los ojos de la castaña, haciendo que se perdiera en aquél mar azulado.

- Tenten…mi señor. – respondió suavemente. Se soltó del agarre del joven y salió del lugar, dejando a un sorprendido Neji con la mirada fija por donde se había perdido la joven.

- Tenten…- susurró para si mismo y después volvió a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, la quería volver a ver, eso era seguro.

00000000000000000

Llegaron a la habitación de la pelirosa. Debía de arreglarse lo más pronto posible. El baile daría comienzo dentro de quince minutos. Entró al baño rápidamente y se duchó en menos de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Comenzó a ponerse aquél vestido ampón de color rosa que tenía listo para la ocasión, mientras que Ino le cepillaba el cabello y le colocaba un hermoso broche que tenia unas perlas incrustadas.

Desde que había dejado a aquél joven, la princesa se encontraba en otro mundo, casi no había pronunciado palabra alguna; así que decidió averiguar que le sucedía.

- ¿En que tanto piensas frontuda? – Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su amiga.

- Solo me preguntaba en como seria el baile. – le mintió, no sabía que le podría decir si le confesaba que había estado pensando en Sasuke…Sasuke, a pesar de que era algo frío y arrogante no podía apartar sus pensamientos de él; le intrigaba y deseaba saber más sobre él.

- Mientes. – Fue lo único que salio de los labios de la rubia. Sakura la miró sorprendida, no podía creer que la conociera tan bien.

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunta estúpida, claro que estaba mintiendo.

- Que éstas mintiendo. – le repitió. – Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que todo el tiempo has estado pensando en aquél chico. Además… ¿Quién es él? – Era cierto, Ino nunca supo el nombre de Sasuke.

- Bueno…pues este…el…veras…- intentó decir, pero alguien abrió la puerta interrumpiendo la explicación de la joven pelirosa.

- Hija…- el rey entró a la habitación, haciendo que tanto la pelirosa como la rubia se pusieran de pie he hicieran una reverencia. – Ino ¿Por qué no le avisaste que la llamé? – los ojos del hombre se clavaron en la rubia, haciendo que comenzara a ponerse nerviosa. Era cierto. Cuando encontró a Sakura en el bosque se le había olvidado por completo que su padre le llamaba, ahora si que estaba en problemas.

- Bueno…este…- no sabia que decir.

- Se me hizo tarde padre. – interrumpió Sakura, impresionando a su amiga y acatando la atención del rey, quien la miró con algo de severidad. – Era tarde y no podía ir a su encuentro. Ino no pudo avisarle por que yo le pedí que se quedara a ayudarme a prepararme.-

- ¿Y ya estas lista? –

- Si padre. –

El rey la miró. Sakura se encontraba un poco nerviosa ante la profunda e intensa mirada que le daba su padre en ese momento.

El rey sonrió.

- Me alegro. Pero que no vuelva a suceder. Naruto te espera en la puerta para entregarte en el salón. -

- Si. – fue lo ultimo que dijo la joven a su padre, quien iba saliendo de la habitación, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. – Te ves hermosa…mi pequeña flor. – dicho esto salio del cuarto. Tales palabras hicieron que en el rostro de la pelirosa se formara una sonrisa.

- Gracias Sakura. – le agradeció Ino.

- No hay de qué, cerda. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la cena. – salió del cuarto para encontrarse a Naruto recargado en la pared.

- Creí que nunca saldrías. – le saludo el rubio. Estaba bastante arreglado y la verdad era que se veía bastante apuesto, cosa que Sakura no paso desapercibida. - ¿Lista? – le ofreció su brazo.

- Eso creo. – tomó el brazo del chico y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del gran salón, donde la gente los esperaba.

000000000000000000

Las trompetas sonaron y las puertas se abrieron. Una voz se escucho anunciando su nombre.

- LA PRINCESA SAKURA. -

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Entre ellas, unos ojos afilados como los de una serpiente la miraban con lujuria.

Se dirigieron hacia el centro del salón. El rey, quien estaba sentado en la mesa principal, se paró y caminó hasta ellos. Al llegar, ofreció su mano a la princesa quien la tomó, haciendo que Naruto se retirara hacia donde estaban los demás soldados.

La banda comenzó a tocar una pieza lenta de vals y tanto padre como hija comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la hermosa melodía.

Se movía con delicadeza, se veía que savia bailar, y el movimiento de su vestido y cabello la hacían lucir aun más hermosa.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – preguntó su padre.

- Mentiría si dijera que no. – fue la única respuesta de la joven pelirosa.

- La próxima pieza la bailaras con el rey del oeste. – avisó, intentando hablar un poco con su hija.

- De acuerdo. – su respuesta fue seca, se notaba que aun le guardaba un poco de resentimiento a su padre por obligarla a casarse. La mirada del rey reflejaba la tristeza que sentía, no quería que su hija le odiase.

- Por favor Sakura, entiende que lo hago por el bien de todos. No había otra opción. Me estoy volviendo viejo y quiero liberarme de algunos asuntos. –

Sakura no respondió. La pieza había terminado y ambos se detuvieron para mirarse.

- Lo entiendo. – fue lo ultimo que dijo la princesa a su padre, ya que Orochimaru se acercaba a ellos para poder bailar con la joven. El rey se retiró, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a su hija. Orochimaru tomó una mano de la joven y posó otra en su cintura. La banda comenzó a tocar y ellos empezaron a bailar.

La pelirosa no prestaba atención a su compañero.

- Es usted muy hermosa. – el halago del hombre llamó la atención de la joven.

- Gracias. – se sonrojó.

- Quisiera que me eligiera como su esposo. – el comentario sorprendió a Sakura. "Si que es rápido" pensó. Lo miró cuidadosamente, vestía una túnica larga de color azul una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules lisos, su cabello largo y negro acomodado en una coleta alta, sus ojos amarillos parecidos a los de una serpiente combinaban perfectamente con su rostro pálido; se podría decir que era un poco apuesto, pero no lo suficiente. Tenía una sonrisa seductora en el rostro. Había algo en ese hombre que no le agradaba.

- Eso lo decidirá tanto mi padre como yo. –

- Entonces los convenceré a los dos, no dejaré pasar la oportunidad de casarme con alguien tan hermosa. – la soltó un momento para hacerla girar y después tomarla y continuar con el baile. – No se arrepentirá. – le susurró al oído, provocando un leve escalofrió en Sakura.

0000000000000000

Un joven miraba la escena desde el otro lado del salón. Apretó los puños. Por alguna extraña razón le molestaba que su rey estuviera tan cerca de Sakura y más que le murmurara al oído.

Itachi lo miró y alzó una ceja, era extraño que su hermano se comportara así, y creía saber la razón. Así que decidió probar algo.

- La princesa es bastante hermosa ¿no lo crees hermanito? – dio resultado, Sasuke lo miró enfadado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Pues es algo obvio ¿no lo crees? Cualquier persona en este salón se puede dar cuenta de ello. Siento celos de quien consiga casarse con ella. En lo personal…a mí me gustaría bastante. – Dio en el blanco. Sasuke se puso pálido y frunció el ceño, apartó la mirada de su hermano para volverla a posar sobre la pareja que seguía bailando en el centro. - ¿Celoso? –

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – era inútil intentar disimular, la verdad es que si sentía un poco de celos.

- No me puedes engañar hermanito, se que le has encontrado un poco de interés a la princesa Sakura y será mejor que la olvides, sólo los reyes consiguen a alguien como ella, personas con dinero y poder, es lo único que les interesa. -

Itachi tenía razón. ¿Por qué alguien como Sakura se interesaría en un simple soldado cómo él? "Demonios, otra vez pienso en cosas estúpidas" se regañó y optó por seguir viendo el baile. Aun no sabía lo que le pasaba, mas sin embargo sentía que pronto lo sabría.

0000000000000000

La pieza terminó y los dos se separaron.

- Baila bastante bien. – dijo Orochimaru. – Espero volver a bailar con usted.

- Ya veremos su majestad. – contestó Sakura.

Orochimaru sonrió, tomó la mano de la joven y le dio un dulce beso, haciendo que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran de rojo. El hombre se apartó para después darle paso a Neji, quien no se veía interesado en bailar con la joven. Los dos tomaron la posición para iniciar y la música comenzó.

Bailaban lento, cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que Neji decidió romper el hielo.

- No parece muy contenta de bailar conmigo. - Sakura salió de sus pensamientos para prestar atención al joven con quien bailaba.

- No es eso su majestad. Es solo… -

- Que no se quiere casar. – terminó la frase. Sakura asintió tristemente.

- No se preocupe, yo no la obligaré a casarse conmigo. Sólo vengo por asuntos políticos.-

- Gracias. – tan sólo una palabra, una palabra fue suficiente para el joven.

- Tengo algo que preguntarle…- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Dígame? –

- ¿La chica…una de la servidumbre…Tenten… - Sakura alzó una ceja¿Por qué el rey del este estaría preguntando por Tenten? – ¿está en el baile? –

- Bueno, creo que sólo se presentara durante la cena.-

- Mmmmm…ya veo. – por un segundo, Sakura creyó ver brillar los ojos del joven rey.

La pieza terminó y los dos se apartaron.

- Fue un placer bailar con usted. – se despidió Sakura.

- El placer fue mío. – contestó Neji, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

Al parecer ya no había más pretendientes, así que se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su padre y se sentó a su lado.

- Ahora… - comenzó a anunciar el padre de Sakura. - ¡Que comience el baile! - la banda comenzó a tocar un vals y las parejas comenzaron a llenar la pista. El ambiente se veía relajado.

Sakura buscaba a cierto chico entre la multitud y pudo divisar a Naruto hablando animadamente con una chica de cabello negro azulado, la cual se veía algo tímida.

00000000000000000

- Bueno, creo que será una noche un tanto larga y la verdad no me dan ganas de quedarme parado toda la noche viendo a todos divertirse. – comentaba Naruto animado.

- Pues la verdad…nunca me han gustado los bailes. – Hinata juntaba sus dedos como lo hacia siempre que estaba algo nerviosa. – Nunca bailo.

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Bueno, nadie me ha invitado. – en sus ojos se pudo ver un dejo de tristeza. El rubio se extrañó de ello, la verdad era que Hinata era una mujer hermosa, no sabia como nunca la habían invitado.

- Pues, en ese caso yo te invito. – Una sonrisa juguetona se asomó en su rostro.

- P…pero, no puedes dejar e...el pu…puesto – proclamó.

- No hay problema. – el rubio miró hacia los lados y pudo ver a un soldado parado a un lado de una ventana. - ¡Oye tú! – le gritó. El joven de cabello castaño lo miró.

- ¿Yo? –

- Si, tú. ¿Puedes cubrirme durante un tiempo?- y sin esperar la respuesta, tomó a Hinata y se la llevó a la pista.

- Demonios, que problemático. – maldijo Shikamaru resignándose a la probabilidad de detener al rubio.

- Vamos Hinata- le animaba el rubio.

- Pero…Naruto…no se bailar. – El rubio la miro con cara extraña.

- De eso no hay problema, yo te enseño. – con una mano tomó una de la joven y posó otra en su cintura. Hinata se sonrojó. – Y ahora…uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres…- comenzaron a mover los pies. De vez en cuando la joven pisaba al rubio y siempre se disculpaba con un "lo siento". Al cabo de un tiempo parecía dominarlo. Aunque seguía pisando a Naruto una que otra vez.

- Lo hace bastante bien señorita Hinata. – le felicitó el rubio, haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

- Gracias. – continuaron bailando.

0000000000000000

Orochimaru se encontraba sentado al lado de Kabuto. En todo el tiempo en el cual había dejado de bailar con la princesa no podía dejar de mirarla. Al principio tan solo se quería casar con la joven para conseguir el reino del norte, pero ahora que la conocía en persona, quería que fuera suya a toda costa, su belleza lo deslumbraba, sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, era…perfecta. Sus ojos brillaban. Pensamientos sucios pasaban por su mente, pero la voz de Kabuto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Todo bien mi señor? – sonaba un poco preocupado.

- Si, tan solo pensaba en los planes. Tengo que conseguir a toda costa casarme con la princesa. La convenceré tanto a ella como al rey.-

- Pero si lo consigue, la boda no será hasta dentro de unos 4 meses y no podemos esperar tanto. – su voz era casi un susurro. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien los escuchara.

- Descuida, siempre tengo un plan. – Miró a Sakura y al rey, quienes charlaban. – Quitaremos algunos obstáculos con él. – la malicia se reflejaba en su pálido rostro. Cualquier cosa que estuviera planeando no seria nada bueno.

00000000000000000

Neji se encontraba sentado en su mesa, viendo a todos bailar. Recorría la sala con la mirada y la vio. Tenten estaba ahí, parada hablando con una joven rubia. Un mesero iba pasando y el joven rey le habló.

- Disculpe.-

- Dígame su majestad. - contesto él hombre.

- Quisiera que me trajera una botella de vino extra, por favor. –

- Enseguida señor.- comenzó a avanzar, pero Neji le detuvo.

- Pero…- fijó su vista en Tenten.- quiero que me la traiga ella. – apunto con su dedo índice hacia la joven.

- Con mucho gusto señor. – el mesero se alejó dejando a un ansioso Neji en la mesa. El joven vio como el mesero le decía algo a Tenten y después lo señalaba. La sorpresa y el sonrojo de la joven no se hicieron de esperar. Tomó una botella de vino y se dirigió lentamente hacia el castaño.

- Aquí tiene su majestad. – dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se giró para emprender el camino hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, pero sintió una mano tomándola por la muñeca e impidiendo que siguiera con su camino. Miró a quien la detenía. El joven rey la miraba intensamente.

- Por favor no se valla. – le suplicó el castaño.

- Con todo respeto señor, tengo que atender a otros invitados. – intento excusarse, pero algo dentro de ella le imploraba que no se fuera.

- Si hablar con esa joven rubia es atender invitados la dejaré ir. – Tenten se mordió el labio inferior. La mirada del joven se volvió suplicante. – Por favor. – no sabía a que más recurrir, si esa última petición no daba resultado ya no sabía que lo podía hacer.

La joven dio un suspiro.

- ¿Para que desea que me quede con usted? – Neji sonrió.

- Solo quiero hablar un poco con usted, estoy algo aburrido. – indicó con una mano la silla que tenia a su lado, dándole a entender a la joven que tomara asiento.

- De acuerdo. – Tenten terminó por aceptar la propuesta y se sentó en la silla. Miró hacia donde estaba Ino y le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. La rubia le devolvió el gesto.

- Gracias…- agradeció Nehi. Aunque ambos se sentían nerviosos, estaban cómodos uno al lado del otro…

000000000000000000

Vio como su amiga se sentó al lado de aquél apuesto rey. Se sintió feliz por ella. Decidió dejarla charlar un rato con él y fue caminando por alrededor del salón viendo como las parejas bailaban. Y entre ellas pudo ver a Naruto bailando con una chica, se veía realmente feliz. Ino rió al ver como la joven pisaba una y otra vez al rubio, pero éste negaba con la cabeza. Continuó caminando, pero como no veía por donde iba, sintió un golpe. Había chocado contra alguien.

- Valla que problemático.- escucho decir al joven contra el que había chocado. Lo miró y pudo reconocerlo, era el mismo chico a quien se había encontrado en los carruajes. – Deberías tener más cuidado y ver por donde caminas. – le regañó el castaño.

- Lo siento mucho, estaba algo distraída. –

- Se nota. ¿A quién veías? –

- A nadie en especial. – siguió viendo como bailaban las parejas. - ¿Con quién vienes? Eres un soldado, así que debes de estar escoltando a alguien. –

- Vengo con el rey del éste. Ese con el que tu amiga esta hablando. – contestó Shikamaru sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. La verdad es que no hablaba mucho, le daba flojera hacerlo. A decir verdad, todo le daba flojera, pero aun así era el estratega más destacado del reino del éste.

- ¿Conoces a Tenten? – la rubia alzó una ceja.

- Te vi hablando con ella, así que lo deduje. – se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared. – ¿Eres de la servidumbre verdad? –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Pues estas vestida de una forma en especial, igual que tu amiga y no estas bailando. – contestó.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que no este bailando? Hay muchas jóvenes que no son de la servidumbre y que no están bailando. – estaba un poco indignada.

- Pero ellas están feas. – Ino abrió los ojos ante el comentario. – Pero tampoco estoy diciendo que tú seas la más hermosa. – Ahora apretaba los puños. Sentía que ese chico la podría sacar de quicio en cualquier momento. Con sus comentarios tan fluidos y su actitud tan despreocupada.

- ¿Acaso estas diciendo que estoy fea? – una venita se veía en su sien.

- No he dicho eso y tú lo sabes. – veía como la venita de la joven se retumbaba, así que decidió calmarla un poco.

- ¿Y por qué tú no bailas? –

- Estoy de guardia y creo que es muy problemático. – puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- O será que no sabes bailar y te da pena intentarlo. – su voz sonaba desafiante. Shikamaru la miró con una cara de enfado.

- Claro que se bailar, es solo que es problemático. –

- Todo resulta problemático para ti ¿o qué? –

- La verdad es que sí y bailar es aun más problemático. –

- No sabes bailar. –

- Que si. –

- No.-

-Si –

- Pruébalo. – se estaba divirtiendo mientras molestaba a aquél chico. El castaño la miró serio y después suspiró.

- Tsk. Que problemático. – se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la joven, la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces! – le gritó la rubia mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del joven.

- Probarte que se bailar, tontilla. – Ino se sorprendió. Llegaron al centro y Shikamaru le tomó una mano y poso otra sobre su cintura. Segundos después se encontraba bailando con aquél soldado que había conocido unas horas antes y la verdad era que no lo hacia nada mal.

- Bueno pues…si sabes bailar. – reconoció la rubia. En el rostro del joven se asomó una sonrisa triunfal.

- Te dije y no me querías creer. Es que es muy problemático. –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Por que una vez que comienzo no puedo parar. – la rubia lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Ese chico le caía bien, al principio pensaba que sólo era un tonto soldado común y corriente, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era algo especial. Problemático, pero especial. Continuaban bailando y charlando. Estaba segura de que esa noche seria larga, cansada…y mágica.

00000000000000000

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud que bailaba.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el rey.

- Es bastante aburrido estar sentada todo el tiempo. Voy a caminar un poco. – Sakura se alejó y salió por una de las ventanas. La luna lo iluminaba todo. Se acercó al balcón y se recargo en él, sosteniendo su rostro con una mano. Miraba los jardines, que en esos momentos tenían un toque misterioso gracias a la luz de la luna.

- ¿Por qué no está bailando? – un hombre se acercó a ella. La joven giró su rostro para poder ver a la persona que la llamaba.

- ¿Sasuke? – no, no era él. Aquél hombre tenía un enorme parecido con el joven soldado, pero sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso y su rostro era un poco más maduro. El joven alzó una ceja al escuchar el nombre de su hermano viniendo de la princesa.

- Veo que conoce a mi hermanito. – caminó hasta posarse al lado de Sakura. – Perdone si me entrometo pero… ¿De donde conoce a Sasuke? –

- Bueno pues…- dudaba en decirle la verdad, no conocía aquel joven y no sabía como reaccionaría al saber sobre su intento de huir. – Nos topamos mientras daba un paseo. – mintió. Si a intentar huir se le podía considerar dar un paseo, no había de que preocuparse. – Y… ¿Usted es? – quería evitar cualquier pregunta referida acerca de su encuentro con Sasuke, aparte…le daba curiosidad por saber el nombre de ese joven.

- Oh, lo siento mucho, que modales los míos. – hizo una profunda reverencia, un tanto exagerada para ser exactos. – Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke y general del ejército del oeste. Es un placer conocerla, mi lady. – le sonrió seductoramente. Era bastante guapo y tenía un enorme parecido con Sasuke. – No me respondió la primera pregunta.- Sakura se vio incrédula. - ¿Por qué no está bailando? Apuesto a que hay unos cuantos jóvenes esperando por poder bailar una pieza con usted.- se recargó en el barandal.

- No tengo muchas ganas de bailar, no tengo ánimos para eso. – fijó su vista en la luna.

- Pues la noche es joven y el baile apenas comienza. Entiendo que se sienta un tanto incómoda o triste con la situación que está viviendo, pero siempre hay que afrontar la tristeza y la adversidad con una sonrisa en el rostro e intentar vivir lo mejor que se pueda, aprovechando toda oportunidad que le permita sentirse feliz. Y por cierto, baila bastante bien, se nota que le gusta. – Sakura sonrió. Recordó que Sasuke también le dio ánimos para seguir adelante, se notaba que los dos eran hermanos.

- Gracias. – fue la única respuesta que pudo salir de sus labios. El silencio entre los dos no se dejó esperar. Ambos se encontraban observando la luna. El único sonido que gobernaba en el lugar era la música que procedía del salón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos. La pareja se giró y se encontraron con el rostro enfadado de Sasuke.

- Hola hermanito. No te había visto desde hace un buen rato. – Saludó Itachi. El menor de los Uchiha pasó su mirada de su hermano a la princesa. Se sentía celoso y no sabía exactamente por que. No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlos, solo eso.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? – le preguntó la princesa.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó a su hermano.

- Contemplábamos la luna y charlábamos un poco. ¿Tienes celos de eso o qué? – una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Itachi. Lo estaba provocando.

- Claro que no. – respondió rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tenue color rojizo. – No me gustaría estar en compañía de alguien tan gritona y caprichosa como ella, aparte de que es fea y algo atolondrada. – a Sakura le apareció una venita en la sien. Itachi miró a su hermano de una manera para hacerle entender que no era un comentario muy bueno que digamos.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES, IDIOTA! – estalló la joven.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – Sasuke sonrió triunfante, parecía que hubiera ganado una apuesta o algo por el estilo. Itachi tan solo suspiró.

- Eres insoportable…tonto orgulloso. – Sakura cruzó los brazos y les dio la espalda.

- Puede que sea tonto, pero lo soy con estilo. Niña caprichosa. –

- Estúpido soldadito. –

- Llorona. –

- Inútil mantenido. –

- Niñita presumida. –

- Marioneta sin voluntad. - eso daño el orgullo del chico y se giró resignado, dándole la espalda a ambos. En verdad que la actitud de Sasuke era algo insoportable y a Itachi le extraño eso. Nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera. Así que decidió ponerle fin a esa tonta disputa con un simple remedio; remedio con el cual podría divertirse al ver la cara de Sasuke.

- Perdónelo mi lady, mi hermano es un poco tonto, permítale compensarle. – Se hincó llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes – ¿me permite ésta pieza? – Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y Sasuke veía a Itachi de una manera que si las miradas mataran, el mayor de los Uchihas estaría destrozado. Después de unos segundos de haber analizado lo que sucedía, Sakura tomó la mano de Itachi y éste se puso de pie. – Nos vemos hermanito. – Antes de entrar al salón, Sakura le echó un último vistazo a Sasuke, le sonrió y después se perdieron entre la multitud que había en aquél lugar. Ahora si que estaba celoso y sabia por qué. Celoso de que su hermano estuviera tan cerca de Sakura.

000000000000000000

- ¿Cómo es que trabaja en éste palacio? – Neji y Tenten se encontraban charlando. Al principio los dos se encontraban nerviosos y no sabían que decir, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, los dos tomaron confianza y comenzaron a contar cosas acerca de sus vidas, no se daban cuenta, pero sus corazones se sentían unidos.

- Pues intento ayudar a mis padres. Son algo viejos y casi no pueden trabajar. Tienen una vieja panadería en el pueblo, pero en los últimos años no les ha ido muy bien, decidí buscar un trabajo para ayudarles, pero no tenía mucha suerte que digamos. Un día vine al palacio en un intento desesperado y la que me escuchó fue la princesa. Habló con el rey y decidieron que era buena idea tenerme aquí. Ya llevo tres años trabajando para ellos.

- ¿Nunca te arrepentiste de trabajar aquí? – el joven rey escuchaba con atención. Le gustaba la voz de la joven, y no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos.

- La verdad no. Son unas personas maravillosas. El rey es respetuoso con todos y nunca ha abusado de nosotros. La princesa es alguien excepcional, aun siendo la heredera me trata como si fuera parte de la familia. – Sus ojos brillaban al contar todo eso. – Pero no se si siga siendo lo mismo cuando la princesa se case y el rey deje el trono. Mi futuro y el de todos los que sirven aquí es incierto. – suspiró. Nunca había hablado de una manera tan fluida con alguien, era raro, pero le daba un sentimiento que agradaba. – La princesa es como mi hermana y no quisiera que su vida fuera un desastre gracias a un hombre. Nunca lo permitiría, y si llegase a suceder nunca me lo perdonaría. –

Neji la miró, en verdad que le agradaba esa chica, su corazón era sincero, sin maldad y el brillo en sus ojos le hipnotizaba. Se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea con la cual podría observar esos ojos siempre que quisiera, pero existía la probabilidad de que a la joven no le agradara mucho. Se mordió el labio. No quería decirle nada que llegara a tomar a mal. Tenia que arriesgarse, si no nunca sabría si podía funcionar.

- Si te da miedo tu destino en éste lugar. – estaba decidido, ya había comenzado a hablar y no había vuelta atrás. Tenten lo miró. - ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?-

- ¿Qué? – se levantó de su asiento tan repentinamente que la silla cayó al suelo.

- No lo tome a mal por favor. Sólo intento ayudarle en caso de que algo malo suceda. – se asustó al ver la reacción de la joven. – No la quiero presionar a nada, pero le pido que lo piense. – su voz sonaba suplicante y su mirada era intensa. La joven no podía creer que un rey le pidiera de esa manera que fuera con él. El silenció reinó entre los dos, ambos mirando a los ojos del otro.

- Es algo repentino, pero gracias por la oferta. Lo pensare. – la castaña tomó la silla del suelo y la acomodó. – Es hora de irme, mi amiga me debe de estar esperando. Ha sido un enorme placer hablar con usted, su majestad. – no pudo continuar ya que la voz del rey la detuvo.

- Pues creo que su amiga se canso de esperarla. – Tneten se giró a verlo. Tenía una sonrisa picarona en el rostro y apuntaba con el índice hacia la multitud que bailaba.

La joven miró hacia la dirección que apuntaba el castaño y ahí la vio. Su amiga bailaba con un soldado, tenia el seño fruncido y parecía que discutían sobre algo, pero aun así se notaba feliz. Suspiró.

– Creo que ya no tiene razón para irse. – se sentía triunfante.

- Pero aun hay que atender a los invitados. – las excusas se le acababan, una parte de ella le decía que se fuera, pero una mayor parte le ordenara que se quedara.

- Hay muchos sirvientes para ellos. – se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Su comportamiento era demasiado raro, todas esas acciones no eran comunes en él. Se acercó al oído de la joven y susurró como si fuera un secreto. - ¿Me permite ésta pieza? – se apartó un poco y ofreció su mano.

La joven estaba totalmente sonrojada. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Miró la mano que le ofrecía Neji y tímidamente la tomó. El joven sonrió y delicadamente la llevó hacia la pista de baile. Tomaron la posición adecuada y sus pies comenzaron a moverse al compás de la melodía. Ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro. Y así siguieron, bailando…como en un sueño.

0000000000000000000000

Itachi y Sakura bailaban de una manera espectacular. Mientras que un molesto Sasuke los miraba y cada vez que Itachi posaba su mirada en él, éste se giraba y hacia parecer que nada le pasaba.

La música tomó un ritmo más rápido. Y en un movimiento en el que Itachi soltaba a la joven para hacerla girar y la volvía a tomar en brazos, sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Tanto los movimientos del joven como los de Sakura, tomaron un dejo de seducción. Itachi se giró hasta quedar tras la princesa, tomándola de la cintura y recorriéndola con sus manos, acercó su rostro al cuello de ésta y posó sus labios sobre él, robándole así pequeños suspiros. Duraron un tiempo bailando de esa manera, llamando la atención de muchas miradas, unas de sorpresa, otras de celos y unas cuantas de odio. Volvieron a tomar la posición normal y al tiempo que Itachi pegaba su cuerpo al de la joven la melodía daba su fin. Se separaron y se sonrieron de una manera conspiradora.

- Baila de una manera excepcional mi lady. – tomó la mano de la princesa y la besó. Haciendo sonrojar a la joven princesa.

- Se puede decir lo mismo de usted joven soldado. –

- Por favor, llámeme Itachi, no me gustan mucho las formalidades. –

Un hombre se acercó a ellos por detrás. No estaba nada contento de ver a su subordinado bailando de esa manera con su posible esposa.

- Que maravillosa manera de bailar mi lady. – se escucho decir a Orochimaru. – Espero que demuestre esas mismas habilidades conmigo. -

- Mi señor. – El mayor de los Uchihas hizo una reverencia ante su rey.

- Su majestad, será un placer bailar con usted. – aceptó Sakura, mientras que le daba su mano. La verdad era que no le agradaba mucho la idea de volver a bailar con ese hombre, no le inspiraba confianza.

Orochimaru sonrió y tomó la mano de la joven. Miró a Itachi y con un movimiento de la cabeza le ordenó retirarse. El joven accedió y se fue del lugar. La música daba comienzo y los dos comenzaron a moverse.

- Dio un magnifico espectáculo, debo admitir. – le halagó el rey. Con un movimiento un tanto brusco la pegó a su cuerpo, haciendo sentir incomoda a la joven, que ágilmente se separó de él y dio un giro, para después volver a caer en los brazos del hombre.

- Muchas gracias mi señor. Su soldado también tiene grandes habilidades. –

- Lo pude notar, es tan buen bailarín como soldado. –

- Así lo parece. –

Un breve momento de silencio apareció entre ellos. Hasta que Orochimaru decidió romperlo.

- ¿Ha pensado lo que le dije¿Sobre aceptar casarse conmigo? – sonaba ansioso. Era cierto. Neji no pensaba casarse con ella, no tenía esas intenciones, así que el único candidato que quedaba era Orochimaru. El pensar en eso la estremeció. Lo más seguro era que su padre lo admitiera y que ella terminara casándose con ese despreciable hombre.

- La verdad es que no me había puesto a pensar en ello. –

- Ya veo. Are todo lo posible por que me acepte. – se acercó al oído de la joven y susurró. - Siempre consigo lo que quiero. – su voz tenia un ligero tono amenazante, haciendo sentir miedo a la joven.

Terminaron el baile en silencio. Aun faltaba una pieza más para dar por terminado ese evento. Y al parecer la tendría que bailar nuevamente con ese hombre, no había remedio.

Kabuto los miraba desde su asiento. El plan iba a la perfección. Si seguían así era posible que sus ambiciones se cumplieran más pronto de lo que pensaban. Miró a los hermanos Uchiha. Si interferían, no abría más remedio que acabar con ellos.

00000000000000000000

Itachi se acercó a donde se encontraba su hermano. Pudo ver que a su hermanito no le agradó mucho la idea de que hubiera bailado de esa manera con Sakura. Decidió jugar un poco con él.

- ¿Qué te sucede hermanito? – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda pero Sasuke se quitó bruscamente. – Ea, ea hermanito, no te enojes, solo fue un baile. – lo intentó calmar.

- Un baile bastante atrevido debo decir. – se notaba el enfado en su voz. – Hasta Orochimaru lo notó y créeme que por las miradas que te mandaba no estaba muy contento que digamos. – Itachi rió y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, pues no fue mi culpa. La situación lo ameritaba y parecía que a ella no le incomodaba. Más bien, parece que lo disfrutó. – se recargó en la pared. Sasuke lo miro severamente. No sabía de lo que su rey seria capaz de hacerle por aquella demostración. Pero decidió dejarlo por la paz. Si se disculpaba podía ser que no le hicieran nada. Pero conociendo a su hermano, lo más probable era que nunca lo llegara hacer. Así que seria mejor que él tomara la iniciativa y pidiera disculpas en el lugar de Itachi. Podría funcionar y así protegería a su hermano de un posible castigo.

- ¿No bailarás con ella? – la voz de Itachi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Con quién? – claro que sabía de quien hablaba, sólo intentó hacerse el desentendido.

- ¿Pues con quién más? Con la princesa, tonto. – le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- No lo creo. – contesto Sasuke mientras se sobaba un poco el lugar en donde su hermano le había pegado. – Es la última pieza y ya ha comenzado a bailar con Orochimaru. – su mirada se encontraba perdida en la joven. Observaba cada movimiento que hacía. Aunque en el rostro de la princesa se notaba que no le agradaba mucho bailar con ese hombre, no dejaba de moverse bastante bien. Se quedó embelesado mirándola. Sabía que todos aquellos comentarios ofensivos que le había dicho no eran verdad, pero su orgullo machista no le permitía decirle la verdad. La seguía mirando. Delicada, dulce y hermosa, como una pequeña y bella flor. La princesa Sakura era eso y más. Era… perfecta.

0000000000000000000

La banda terminó de tocar y los invitados aplaudieron.

El rey Haruno se levantó de su asiento y pidió la atención de todos.

- Les agradezco mucho que hayan tomado la molestia de venir a este evento. Al parecer los candidatos a contraer nupcias con mi hija son el rey del este, Hyuuga Neji y el rey del oeste, el señor Orochimaru. El día de mañana se realizarán algunas justas entre los soldado de los diversos reinos al igual que habrá un pequeño festival. En ese lugar hablaremos sobre quien será el mejor para mi hija. Espero que hayan disfrutado de ésta noche y espero verlos el día de mañana. Les deseo una buena noche y que tengan dulces sueños. – La gente en el salón aplaudió y comenzaron a salir, hablando animadamente sobre lo acontecido.

**Con Naruto y Hinata: **

- Bueno, s…será mejor q…que me va…valla. – se comenzó a despedir la joven Hyuuga.

- Si, yo también debo irme, mañana participo en las justas y creo que debo descansar lo suficiente para estar listo. – el rubio se rascaba la cabeza, en sus labios tenía su típica sonrisa juguetona.

- ¿Par…participarás en las justas? – la voz de la joven sonaba un poco preocupada, no quería que le pasara nada.

- No te preocupes, soy de los mejores. Y algún día me convertiré en el general de las tropas, ya lo veras. – sonaba despreocupado y seguro de si mismo, cosa que hizo sentir mejor a Hinata.

- Eso e…espero. Nos vemos ma…mañana Naruto. –

- Nos vemos, señorita Hinata. – el rubio tomó la mano de la joven y planto un beso en ésta, haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Adiós. – nerviosamente se comenzó a alejar del rubio.

Había sido una noche mágica. Nunca se había divertido tanto al lado de alguien. Se sentía bien al estar con aquél rubio. Salió del salón y fue hacia sus aposentos, aun pensando en aquél soldado que la hacia sentir feliz.

**Con Neji y Tenten: **

- Muchas gracias por hacerme pasar una velada tan grandiosa. – tomó la mano de la joven y la besó.

- Lo mismo digo su majestad. – aun tenía su mano unida a la del joven, el tacto era tan calido que no quería soltarlo. Pero era tiempo de irse. Se soltó e hizo una reverencia en señal de despedida. Al parecer Neji tampoco la quería soltar, en sus ojos se vio la decepción de tener que separar su mano de la de ella. – Nos vemos. –

- Que descanse mi bella dama. – Tenten tan sólo sonrió y se giró para irse. Dejando a Neji solo en el salón, mirando como aquella mujer que hacía latir su corazón de forma desenfrenada se alejaba y salía por la puerta. No podía creer que en tan sólo unas horas una mujer se haya apoderado tan fuertemente de su corazón. El corazón que jamás pensó entregar a alguien.

**Con Ino y Shikamaru: **

- Bien chico problemático, creo que es hora de que nos despidamos. – Ino estaba cruzada de brazos. Daba la apariencia de que estaba enfadada, pero su tono de voz daba a entender todo lo contrario, y Shikamaru lo notó.

- Eres muy mala para fingir ¿lo sabías? – la rubia se sonrojó al saber que el castaño se había dado cuenta de su postura fingida.

- Bueno, bueno, ya vale. Creo que es hora de irnos. – se notaba desanimada. En verdad que había pasado una noche bastante agradable en compañía de aquél chico. Shikamaru notó su ánimo y optó por hacer algo que para él resultaba un poco "problemático". Se acercó a la joven y poso un dulce beso en su mejilla. Ante tal acto la rubia quedó impresionada y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿A qué vino eso?- Shikamaru tan sólo se limitó a mirarla. Suspiró y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Tsk, Que problemático. Tómalo como un regalo de buenas noches ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió. Ino hizo lo mismo. – Será mejor irme, debo de dormir bien, mañana son las justas. Nos vemos Ino. Que descanses. – comenzó a irse.

- Nos vemos Shikamaru. – el joven se giró un poco para verla y le dedico una última sonrisa, después salió por la puerta. La rubia se quedó en ese sitio. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla en donde el chico la había plantado aquél dulce beso. Sus sentimientos en esos momentos se estaban comenzando a tornar confusos hacia a aquel chico. Sin duda alguna si que era problemático.

**Con Sakura:**

La pelirosa veía como todo el mundo comenzaba a retirarse hacia sus habitaciones. Cuando de pronto alguien le tapaba los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy? – susurró una voz en el oído de la joven.

- ¿Itachi? – respondió. Las manos se quitaron de los ojos de la joven, permitiéndole girar y ver al extraño. Ahí estaba Itachi, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Detrás de el estaba Sasuke, quien miraba la escena serio.

- Ya hasta me conoce la voz mi lady. –

- Después de hablar un tiempo con alguien se puede reconocer la voz y la suya no es la excepción. – Sakura posó sus manos en su cintura.

- Creo que es hora de irnos mi lady. Espero verla mañana. – hizo una reverencia. – Que tenga una muy buena noche y que descanse. –

- Nos vemos joven Itachi. – El mayor de los Uchihas sonrió y después volteo hacia su hermano.

– Vamonos Sasuke.- Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Sasuke se acercó a la joven, tomó su mano y la besó dulcemente. Al levantar su rostro y ver a Sakura, pudo notar la sorpresa en ella. Cosa que hizo sonreírle seductoramente, dejando a la joven aun más sorprendida.

- Adiós mi lady. - Se separó de ella y comenzó a ir detrás de su hermano. La pelirosa tan solo se quedó en ese lugar, sorprendida por la acción del joven que unas horas atrás la había insultado. "Puede que no sea tan malo después de todo." Pensó. Antes de darse la vuelta e ir a donde estaba su padre, miró nuevamente a Sasuke, quien, para su sorpresa, también la miraba, ambos se dedicaron una última sonrisa y se fueron.

Después de eso, la noche llevó a todos a un profundo sueño, dejando el palacio en silencio.

Continuará...

00000000000000000000000

Q tal? Les gustó? Creo que me salio un poco largo, más de lo que esperaba. Jeje, pero pronto habrá SasuSaku, cuando me decida a escribir el 6 jeje, por que ya viene la semana de examenes y todavia tengo trabajos que hacer XD. Gracias a tódos por sus reviews! espero que me dejen más, me dan muchos animos!

**Reviews:**

**Haruno-Sakuma : **Jajajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo tambien.

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Q bueno q te gusto y ps sip, soy de méxico, de guadalajara jalisco, para ser más exactos, y tu de donde eres?

**mirisasusaku:** Hola!q bueno que te gustó, aquí te dejo el 5 para que veas que sucede n.n ciao!

**Gaby Uchiha: **Hola! chales, ya me confundias con tu otro nick jeje. Ps relacionaod con lo del SasuNaru, la verdad no estoy muy segura si hacer uno, lo que pasa es que no me gusta mucho el yaoi, desafortunadamente para mi, tengo unas amigas q se la pasan viendo eso, y hay veces en las que me involucran, pero creo que lo pensare.

Pues al rey del sur la neta no sabia si ponerlo, pero mejor lo deje como si estubiera casado jeje, así que por eso no lo puse. Y bueno, para tu decepción, como veras en éste capitulo, Orochimaru quiere tener a Sakura a toda costa y ps puede que vallan a haber algunas partes en las que te quieras arrangar los labios por su culpa jeje, pero nada es seguro. Espero que te agrade este capitulo, nos vemos! ciao!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que estén muy bien. Nos vemos pronto bye bye!


End file.
